


Линия защиты

by Bonniemary



Category: Star Trek RPF, Stretch (2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Extremal drug use, F/M, Fisting, Food Kink, Het, Humor, Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Overdose, Possible Squick, Self-Harm, Sex Toys, Sex under influence, Sexual Content, Slash, Swearing, semi-au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniemary/pseuds/Bonniemary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did it for lulz!!!<br/>And 4 my bb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Линия защиты

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vanda_Kirkova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanda_Kirkova/gifts).



> Благодарности моей прекрасной бете - Хоуп!

 

_I punish you with pleasure,_

_And pleasure you with pain_

_30_ _stM_

Взглядами его провожали сочувствующими, как на похороны нелюбимой тетушки, что уже не внушало оптимизма. Громыхнули железные засовы – непременный атрибут всех тюрем, какой бы современной ни была начинка, – и он неосознанно выпрямил спину, стараясь принять уверенную позу. Дело станет громким, вне всяких сомнений, и принесет известность всем его участникам. Ну а если удастся выиграть суд, то больше он не станет перебиваться консультациями всяким собачьим приютам и малоприбыльной работой общественного правозащитника…  
Но – рано, слишком рано предаваться мечтам. Судя по тому, с каким недоверием качала головой Паола Сандерс, протягивая ему толстую папку – ему, нанятому в контору какой-то месяц назад (не из-за выдающихся способностей, а по счастливой случайности, на вакантное место младшего помощника третьего консультанта), – работа предстояла тяжелая. Подзащитный был замешан в таком количестве финансовых махинаций, уголовных дел и совсем уж криминальных преступлений, что добиться снисхождения у присяжных будет очень непросто. Не то чтобы это расстраивало – он не привык раньше времени отчаиваться, скорее, его подстегивало любопытство: что за человек скрывается за именем скандально известного плэйбоя?  
Реальность превзошла все ожидания. Обвиняемый, одетый в яркую гавайскую рубашку и – да, это были пляжные шорты, совершенно точно, – сидел в комнате для допросов, закинув ноги на стол. Еще на нем были солнечные очки, вызывающе желтые кроксы и розовая панама, которая, впрочем, не слишком скрывала копну давно нечесаных и немытых волос.  
– Принес? – с порога спросил он хриплым голосом.  
Прием несколько обескураживал, но чего-то в этом духе он и ожидал, так что не сильно растерялся:  
– Здравствуйте, мистер Кэрос, я ваш новый адвокат. Мое имя…  
– Слушай, неужели я похож на идиота? – перебил тот. – Если ко мне приходит чувак в костюме из прошлогодней коллекции «Walmart: для задротов!», с кучей бумажек и в очках за восемь долларов девяносто девять центов, то на кого я должен подумать? Консультант по стилю? Ландшафтный дизайнер? Разумеется, ты мой адвокат, Закари Как-там-дальше, я сам тебя выбрал! Кстати, очки сними.  
– Зачем? – растерялся Зак.  
– Чтобы я мог взглянуть в эти прекрасные карие глаза, разумеется!  
– Я не собираюсь потакать всем вашим прихотям, – Зак сложил папки на угол стола и сел, пытаясь понять, как с этим чучелом общаться.  
– Не всем, – Кэрос ухмыльнулся в бороду, – а только тем, за которые я плачу, покупая самого горячего адвоката!  
– Вы не покупаете адвоката, вы покупаете юридические услуги в рамках закона, – огрызнулся Зак, на что Кэрос только фыркнул.  
– Так ты принес?..  
– Что именно я должен был принести?  
– Кокс, тупица! Ты знаешь, что такое три недели перебиваться дешевым вонючим дерьмом, которым даже моя бабушка побрезговала бы нос попудрить?! – он сдвинул очки на нос и глянул на Зака ярко-голубыми зрачками в обрамлении красных прожилок лопнувших сосудов. – Как адвокат ты просто обязан заботиться о здоровье своего клиента!  
– Мистер Кэрос…  
– Ой, да ладно! – перебил тот.  
– Роджер…  
– Не-е-ет! Называй меня просто Джерри! А иначе я не буду с тобой разговаривать!  
– Нет, – твердо сказал Зак.  
– Да, – Кэрос сорвал очки, скинул ноги со стола и наклонился вперед, будто пытаясь прожечь его взглядом, – да, потому что мне так хочется, и у тебя язык не сломается это произнести. Итак, повторяй: да, Джерри, я принес тебе хорошего, дорогого кокса, потому что ты мой любимый клиент, умный, красивый и сексуальный, как все античные боги вместе взятые…  
– Нет, Джерри, – твердо сказал Зак.  
Кэрос надул губы:  
– Ты просто еще не знаешь, какой у меня…  
– Нет, Джерри, я не принес тебе наркоты. И не буду приносить. И даже разговаривать с тобой о наркоте я не собираюсь, кроме тех случаев, когда эти беседы будут касаться упомянутого в материалах следствия пакета с кокаином! – прошипел Зак, тоже наклоняясь вперед. Так они с Кэросом оказались совсем близко: тот немедленно это заметил, ухмыльнулся, облизал губы, а потом высунул язык и попытался коснуться им лица Зака.  
Тому пришлось резко отдернуться назад.  
– Эх, скукота-а-а, – протянул на это Кэрос и подмигнул ему, – но есть, над чем поработать.  
– Вот именно, – произнес Зак, прилагая усилия, чтобы голос звучал ровно. Он придвинул к себе блокнот, открыл его и взял ручку. – Наша задача – выставить тебя в наилучшем свете. Объяснить суду все причины, по которым ты оказался втянут в криминальные разборки, использовать все обстоятельства, побудившие тебя вести подобный образ жизни и стать… стать таким, как…  
– Какой я есть? – ухмыльнулся Кэрос.  
– Точно, – кивнул Зак. – Я собираюсь выстроить линию защиты на сочувствии к избалованному золотому мальчику, попавшему в окружение бандитов и наркоторговцев по случайному стечению обстоятельств, – тут он не сдержался и окинул взглядом своего подзащитного. Тот уложил подбородок на руки и изучал его затуманенными глазами. – Постараюсь выстроить…  
– Ага, валяй, – великодушно разрешил Кэрос. – С удовольствием всю эту лабуду послушаю. Люблю рассказы про то, какой я лапочка!  
Чтобы не закатить глаза, Заку понадобилось все его самообладание.  
– Мистер Кэ… Джерри. Ты ошибаешься. Слушать буду я, а ты постараешься вспомнить как можно больше историй из своего прошлого, в которых бы фигурировали благотворительные фонды, бездомные котята и переведенные через дорогу старушки!  
Кэрос скорчил жалобную гримасу и сам стал похож на бездомного котенка с огромными голубыми глазами. Тьфу, черт. Зак на всякий случай отодвинулся еще дальше, насколько позволял привинченный к полу стол.  
– Что-то не припоминаю такого, – вздохнул Кэрос. – А может, им просто денег дать?  
Зак сжал зубы так, что челюсти заныли, посчитал до десяти и только после этого снова заговорил:  
– Хочу напомнить, Джерри, что все твои счета заморожены постановлением прокурора, а по всем банковским операциям сейчас ведутся проверки. В особенности по тем, которые касались Нигерийской холдинговой компании.  
– Хм, – тот моргнул, пожевал губу и спросил. – И в Швейцарии тоже?  
– И в Швейцарии, – не без удовольствия сказал Зак. – И в Нидерландах. И даже в Канаде.  
– Хм, – задумчиво повторил Кэрос. – А на Шри-Ланке?  
На этот раз Зак не сдержался и закатил глаза.  
– Откуда у тебя… а впрочем, ладно, неважно.  
– Милена, – Кэрос вытянул губы в трубочку и мечтательно причмокнул, – ты бы видел ее сиськи! Большие и мягкие, но одновременно такие упругие, и абсолютно натуральные, поверь, ни капли силикона, а соски… хотя тебе это должно быть неинтересно.  
– Абсолютно неинтересно, – ледяным тоном отрезал Зак, изо всех сил не пробуя испепелить ублюдка взглядом. – Так вот, про этот банк на Шри-Ланке. В настоящей ситуации будет абсолютно неуместно использовать…  
– Ты так на меня посмотрел, когда вошел, что я сразу понял – говорить с тобой мы будем не о сиськах! – возвестил Кэрос, откинулся на спинку стула и прижался согнутыми коленями к столу.  
– Джерри, – Заку пришлось перевести дыхание, прежде чем он снова смог изъясняться связными предложениями, – моя сексуальная ориентация никоим образом не влияет на мою работу, и я бы очень попросил тебя не использовать полученную информацию в процессе нашего профессионального взаимодействия.  
А еще, мудак хренов, очень хотелось бы знать, где я спалился, добавил Зак про себя и улыбнулся как можно более доброжелательно, хотя внутри у него все кипело. Ну не мудила? Сидит как ни в чем не бывало и светит своими гребаными коленками, покрытыми рыжеватым пухом волос!  
– Я понял, – Кэрос улыбнулся в ответ. Зубы у него были белые-белые, по контрасту с неряшливой бородой, в которой пробивалась седина. – Ты предпочитаешь члены! Тогда, тем более, ты должен увидеть мой…  
– Если не удастся впечатлить присяжных списком добрых дел, то придется вызвать их сострадание! – упрямо гнул свое Зак. – Никакого подкупа! Никакого шантажа! Сначала мы постараемся сделать все честно!  
– Мне нравится слово «сначала», – хмыкнул Кэрос. – Оно такое многообещающее!..  
– Тебя в детстве били? – с надеждой спросил Зак.  
– Не-а! – помотал тот головой.  
– Может быть, отец насиловал?  
– Рад бы помочь, но и тут мимо, – Кэрос развел руками. – Папочка с мамочкой меня просто обожали! Хотя, если постараться вспомнить что-нибудь такое… что-нибудь ужасное и несправедливое… во, в тот день, когда мне стукнуло семнадцать, меня продали в бордель!  
– Рассказывай, – в отчаянье сказал Зак.

 

***  
– Ты точно уверена? – спросила Элейн, невысокая и светловолосая, на вид ненамного старше его самого.  
– Да, – пропищал Роджер и кокетливо похлопал наклеенными ресницами. – Я решила посвятить всю свою жизнь изучению членов! Маленькие члены, большие члены, волосатые мошонки, лысенькие, мне любые нравятся! И еще – я просто обожаю секс!..  
– Ну-ну, – хмыкнула Элейн, и через пару минут Роджер оказался в раю. Рай был очень похож на номер в отеле – когда-то, может, и пятизвездочном, а теперь скатившемся ближе к двушке, если судить по раздолбанной мебели, обоям в потеках и потрепанным, но плотным бархатным шторам. В комнате было оживленно – человек десять – нет, одиннадцать! – местных официанток (так безыскусно было написано в объявлении) разом повернулись к новенькой со своих мест. Кто-то красился, кто-то ел, кто-то просто трепался друг с другом, но все разговоры остановились, стоило ему переступить порог.  
– Охренеть! – с восторгом сказал Роджер.  
– Это еще что за гребаный привет из восьмидесятых? – спросила плотная мексиканка с выдающимся бюстом, едва прикрытым прозрачной сорочкой с перьями.  
– Эй, тебе чо, платье мое не нравится? – возмутился он. – Шикарное платье для шикарной тигрицы!  
Платье и правда отдаленно смахивало на шкуру вышеназванного зверя. Переболевшего в детстве особо жестоким штаммом оспы и от этого несколько сиреневатого местами, но это было самое блядцкое платье в той дыре, где Роджер его купил, а значит, – самое подходящее для роли начинающей шлюшки.  
– Ой, дамы, – всхлипнула какая-то девка в задних рядах, – мне кажется…  
Что ей там казалось, Роджер не услышал, потому как высоченная худая блондинка с зубами, выступающими вперед, точно у лошади, ее перебила:  
– Что это чучело несет? Откуда оно вообще тут взялось?  
– Оно симпатичное, – Роджера схватили за подбородок и безжалостно покрутили голову туда-сюда, едва не оторвав шею. – Только штукатурки многовато.  
– Эй! – пискнул он. – Осторожней с мордой лица! Мне еще ей работать!  
– Кто бы говорил про штукатурку! – бросила мексиканка, и большая часть присутствующих рассмеялась.  
– Я всегда так крашусь, – сообщил Роджер, пожирая глазами вид, открывшийся в декольте рыжей красотки, затянутой в черный корсаж, и, пожалуй, одетой скромнее всех присутствующих. – А чо злые такие, а? То платье мое им не нравится, то тени!  
– Румяна…  
– Вот коза, – восхищенно протянул кто-то.  
– Да она какая-то сучка вредная…  
– Дите волнуется, что с нее взять!  
– Слушайте, – сказала рыжая и прищурилась, – а это только мне кажется…  
Она потянула платье за лямку, пытаясь заглянуть в бюстгальтер, в который стараниями Роджера были плотно упакованы две пары носков. Роджер быстро отпихнул ее, упер руки в боки и вопросил:  
– А по какому поводу гуляем? Мне Элейн сказала подняться наверх и ждать, а чего ждать – непонятно!  
– Важные клиенты, – сказала белобрысая лошадь. – Через полтора часа.  
– Но ты можешь пока расслабиться, птичка…  
– Поправить макияж!  
– Да что уж там поправлять…  
– Личико, может, и ничего, но фигура у тебя – мрак.  
– Точно, – подтвердила мексиканка, рассматривая тщательно побритые Роджеровы ноги в чулках в сеточку. – Тощая, как спичка…  
– Нет, вы только приглядитесь, – надрывалась рыжая, грозя сорвать весь тщательно продуманный план, – мне одной кажется, что она – это он?!  
– Тебе пизду показать? – возмутился Роджер. – Лесба, что ли? Вы все тут чокнутые лесбухи!  
– Сама ты лесба, – обиделась девка с короткой стрижкой и пирсингом в брови, на вид – натуральный буч. – А сиськи у тебя и правда хреновасты будут!  
– Хм, – сказала мексиканка, ухватила подол ядреного тигрового платья и потащила вверх.  
– Ебанулись, что ли?! – взвизгнул Роджер, пытаясь вырваться. – Ну да, ну да, я волнуюсь! У меня, может быть, в первый раз такое! Ну, не с мужиком, а вообще! В смысле, я уже трахалась за деньги! И не один раз! Много раз! А в борделе, при людях – ни разочка!  
– Где ты тут людей видишь, сестричка?  
– Что она несет?..  
– Серьезно? – спросила лошадь-блондинка, наступая на нее. – А в жопу даешь?  
– И в жопу! – не задумываясь подтвердил Роджер. – А еще я так отсасываю, что мужики имя свое забывают!  
Они обступили его со всех сторон, дергая то за длинные пряди золотистого парика, то за платье, то пощипывая обнаженное тело.  
– Ой! – вскрикнул он, когда чья-то рука шлепнула его по ягодице. – И не надо так завидовать! Ай!  
В конце концов, рыжая засунула ему руку под юбку и пропела, довольно ухмыляясь:  
– А вот здра-а-а-авствуй…  
– Ой, – заерзал Роджер, – только не ногтями! Да, это мой член, ну и что тут такого?  
В считанные секунды они сорвали его маскировку, оставив только кружевные трусики, чулки и туфли на шпильке. В тон к платью отыскать, увы, не удалось, подходящего размера не было, пришлось брать перламутрово-бирюзовые, со стразами.  
– Ты, блядь, за дур нас держишь? – спросила мексиканка, угрожающе нависая над Роджером. – Отгребешь так, что мало не покажется!  
– О боже, – всхлипнул он, для чего особого актерского мастерства не понадобилось – чертовы трусы так надавили резинкой, что слезы сами подступили к глазам. – Мне так стыдно!.. У меня просто совсем нет денег… и секса… совсем-совсем… никогда не было… и не будет… потому что никто меня не хо-о-очет…  
Рыжая первая подскочила его утешать. Буч достала откуда-то салфетку и протянула ему – лицо вытереть. Мексиканка оттолкнула всех остальных и прижала к своей груди.  
– Где-то час на благотворительность у нас еще точно есть, – с сомнением сказала лошадиная блондинка, посмотрела на Роджера, потом опять на часы и тяжело вздохнула, – час десять – час пятнадцать… да не плачь ты! Очень даже сладенький мальчик.  
– У меня прыщи-и-и-и, – счастливо провыл Роджер, задыхаясь от счастья, когда мексиканка наконец высвободила его несчастный член и взяла в рот головку.  
– Нет у тебя никаких прыщей, – авторитетно заявила та, которая ранее раскритиковала его макияж. – Только больше не злоупотребляй косметикой, ладно?  
Он согласно простонал – на то, чтобы говорить, сил уже не оставалось. К тому же, рот его был занят чьей-то грудью, а еще кто-то облизывал его собственный сосок, и чьи-то пальцы теребили резинку чулка.  
Роджер сам не заметил, как кончил. Потом наступило легкое помутнение, а потом он оказался на кровати, и они целовали его во всех местах, гладили и пощипывали – совсем не так, как раньше, ласково, а потом рыжая раскатала презерватив на его – сюрприз, сюрприз! – снова отвердевшем члене и медленно опустилась сверху, горячая и невозможно приятная, и потом, кажется, Роджер снова кончил. Все вокруг разочарованно закричали, потому что это было слишком быстро, и стали учить его растягивать удовольствие, а Роджер только блаженно улыбался, кивал, а еще лизал, сосал и грыз, и его самого тоже облизали, обцеловали и оттрахали, и это было самое прекрасное ощущение в мире.  
А напоследок рыженькая склонилась к нему и прошептала на ухо:  
– Ты маленькое брехливое дерьмо. Но ради такого красивого члена я все прощаю, так и быть.

 

***  
– Какой бред, – честно сказал Зак, – какой возмутительный, невообразимый бред!  
Кэрос обиженно выпятил губу и засопел, точно обиженный ребенок.  
– Слуш, ну хоть курить у тебя есть, а?.. Можешь не верить, но все именно так и было!  
– Нет у меня сигарет. И нет времени на то, чтобы выслушивать ваши извращенные выдумки, – Зак наклонился к Кэросу (неосмотрительно забыв о том, чем это закончилось в прошлом) и попытался в очередной раз воззвать к его совести. – Минимальный приговор суда – двадцать лет. Плюс попытка вооруженного нападения на агента ФБР. А вы… Джерри, я просил настоящую историю!  
– А это тебе чем не настоящая? Меня изнасиловали одиннадцать шлюх! – заявил Кэрос.  
Зак глубоко вздохнул:  
– По взаимному согласию.  
– Это была шокирующая потеря девственности, которая наложила отпечаток на всю мою остальную жизнь? Сексуальную жизнь? – Кэрос широко распахнул глаза и похлопал ресницами. – Принеси мне кокса, а?.. Ну пожа-а-а-а…  
– Представляю, что ты мне тут наплетешь под наркотой, – пробормотал Зак. – Нет, Джерри, если ты хочешь, чтобы из нашего сотрудничества хоть что-нибудь получилось…  
– Конечно, хочу! – перебил тот и похотливо улыбнулся. – Именно поэтому я тебе тут душу изливаю! А ты даже не записываешь!  
Зак покачал головой и снова взялся за ручку.  
– Как называлось то заведение?  
– Эм-м-м, – Кэрос сделал вид, что задумался. – Не помню!  
– Имена тех проституток?..  
– Ой, слушай, давно это было… У тебя, что, даже зажигалки нет?  
– Я бросил курить, – отрезал Зак, что было чистой правдой.  
Выражение лица Кэроса быстро превратилось в сочувственное.  
– А что ты еще бросил?  
– Не ваше дело.  
– Нет, я не поверю, что такой горячий парень… – Кэрос перегнулся через стол и попытался облапать Зака, но тот быстро поднялся на ноги, обошел стул и облокотился на спинку руками, отчаянно надеясь, что все это походило не на бегство, а на естественную смену положения. Может быть, у него ноги затекли, размяться захотелось. С кем не бывает.  
– Вот и я тоже не верю, что эта история вызовет жалость у судьи и присяжных.  
Кэрос душераздирающе вздохнул:  
– Хочешь настоящую историю про насилие?  
– Ну, если других у тебя нет…  
– О, это действительно ужасная история! – он снова сполз на стул, скрестил руки на груди и широко улыбнулся. – Кошмарная! Тебе лучше присесть!  
– Нет уж, – ответил Зак, которому было гораздо уютней осознавать, что их с Кэросом разделяли целых два предмета мебели.– Я тут послушаю.  
– Записывай! – приказал тот и величественно указал подбородком на блокнот. – Все началось очень даже невинно…

 

***  
Она была надета на его руку, как перчатка. Теплая и мокрая, она сжималась вокруг, пульсировала и издавала звуки, точно раненая антилопа в предсмертной агонии. Нет, серьезно, очень похоже, а уж ему было с чем сравнивать.  
– Давай, детка, – пробормотал Роджер, – ну же, Дениз…  
В ответ она издала такой вопль, что внутри у нее все завибрировало, отдаваясь в его руке, засунутой в ее влагалище почти по локоть.

 

***  
– О, черт, – пробормотал Зак. – Я же попросил!  
– Да потерпи ты, – Кэрос щелкнул пальцами, – дальше все станет интересней, обещаю! Тебе точно понравится!  
– Не уверен.  
– А я вот в этом точно уверен, – подмигнул тот. – Очень мило краснеешь, кстати. Но не перебивай меня больше!

 

***  
Она кончила, бурно и громко, Роджер высвободил руку и лег рядом, пробуя языком кончики пальцев.  
– Джерри, – через пару минут промурлыкала Дениз, перевернулась на бок и легонько поцарапала его бедро ногтями. – Это было просто неописуемо!  
– Я такой, – скромно сообщил он, – неописуемый и сексуальный! Но у нас есть одна проблема, – он облизал указательный палец и направил его на свой член, наполовину вставший и требующий немедленного внимания, – которую нужно срочно решить!  
– Ух ты, – улыбка ее из расслабленной и довольной стала немного хищной, – большой мальчик зовет на помощь!  
– Да уж, – Роджер вытянулся на подушках и раскинул ноги, – будь так любезна, займись делом!  
– С удовольствием, – заверила она.  
Из недр своей сумочки Дениз извлекла широкую черную ленту и повернулась к Роджеру, игриво приподняв бровь.  
Мгновение он смотрел на нее, а потом прикрыл глаза, соглашаясь сыграть разок по ее правилам. Шелковая ткань легла ему на лицо, не давая ничего увидеть, и с этой секунды он мог полагаться только на другие свои органы чувств. Это было забавно, и он почувствовал, как возбуждается, когда длинные волосы Дениз скользнули по его голой груди.  
Он слышал, как звякнула цепочка наручников, и не удержался от ухмылки:  
– А я думал, ты против всяких ограничений!  
– Кого-то здесь нужно хорошенько зафиксировать, – отозвалась она. Дениз развела его руки в стороны и приковала к спинке кровати, а потом встала и начала возиться с чем-то, чего Роджер не видел. Только слышал звуки – шорох и шелест, делавшие ожидание еще более невыносимым.  
– Эй, – он приподнял голову, – я тут сейчас засну от скуки!  
– Не-а, – протянула она и села в изножье кровати. – Гарантирую – скучно не будет!  
Он почувствовал ее дыхание на своей лодыжке, потом Дениз игриво куснула его под коленку, заставляя согнуть ногу.  
– Щекотно! – зашипел Роджер.  
– А так? – спросила Дениз и провела языком по его члену.  
Роджер чуть вздрогнул от неожиданности, но в следующий момент тяжело вздохнул:  
– Приковать меня к постели и отсосать? Слушай, ну я, конечно, очень постараюсь не заснуть…  
Все еще держа его во рту, Дениз приподняла его мошонку и прикоснулась к анусу теплыми и скользкими пальцами.  
В первый миг он дернулся от неожиданности, а потом захихикал. Дениз отстранилась – после теплоты ее рта, его члена коснулся прохладный воздух, и это тоже было приятно. Дениз замерла: он не видел, но мог почувствовать ее нерешительность.  
– Слушай, если тебя так интересует моя задница, нужно быть настойчивей! Помню, в прошлом году в ЭлЭй…  
– Ты не в ЭлЭй, – она протолкнула в него один палец, что, в общем-то, было несложно – Роджер хорошо запомнил, что главное в этом деле – как следует расслабиться.  
– Там был этот чувак, – продолжал болтать он, чуть приподнимая бедра и подаваясь вперед, – как же его звали… Аарон?.. Адам? Алан? В общем, как-то так, и у него был здоровый член, ты бы видела, крошка…  
Тут ему пришлось прерваться, потому что Дениз выбрала именно это время, чтобы добавить второй палец к первому. Роджер скривился – чуть меньше смазки, и он бы уже начал возмущаться, но нет, она растягивала его уверенно и неторопливо, так что он перевел дыхание и снова откинулся на подушки.  
– Немного правее, детка...  
– Здесь? – она нашла чувствительный участок внутри, и Роджер блаженно улыбнулся. Его полностью отвердевший член требовал прикосновения, и покрытая смазкой рука Дениз была благословением – до тех пор, пока он не понял, что она делает.  
– Кольцо, ты это серьезно? – он приподнял голову, словно мог рассмотреть, что она делала. – Эй, вот это уже настоящее насилие над личностью! Ты могла бы сначала спросить!  
– А смысл? Ты бы все равно сказал нет!  
В принципе, она была права. К кольцам любого вида он относился с презрением.  
– Латентная страсть к институту брака присутствует абсолютно в каждой женщине, отсюда стремление если не получить кольцо, то хотя бы воспользоваться им в качестве инструмента власти над мужчиной, – посочувствовал он Дениз, когда резиновое кольцо плотно обосновалось на его члене, пережимая приток крови.  
В ответ она засунула ему три пальца в задницу, подготавливая для проникновения чего-то большего.  
– У тебя такие тонкие, изящные руки, – с ухмылкой сообщил Роджер.  
– Хм-м-м, – выдохнула Дениз ему в бедро, и от этого соблазнительного звука в сочетании с тем, что она делала, и предвкушения от того, что только собирается сделать, все волосы на его теле встали дыбом. – А с чего ты взял, что я собираюсь засовывать в тебя руку?  
– Что, не угадал? Вау, – искренне удивился он, – а я думал, ты довольно предсказуема! Похвально. Нет, я правда в восторге! Молодец!  
– Жаль, я не прихватила кляп, – пробормотала она. – Тебе когда-нибудь затыкали рот?  
– Только попробуй, и я подам на тебя в суд!  
– К счастью, – промурлыкала она, – я могу заткнуть тебя с другой стороны!  
Она вытащила из него пальцы, и Роджер разочарованно застонал, чувствуя себя пустым и обманутым. Но ощущение это продлилось недолго – что-то прохладное прикоснулось к его анусу, медленно и осторожно двинулось вперед.  
– У тебя страпон? – обрадовался Роджер и тут же завопил. – Немедленно развяжи мне глаза, я должен это видеть!  
– Нет, – досада в ее голосе была ощутима так же, как округлая головка дилдо в его заднице.  
– В следующий раз обязательно, – утешил Роджер. – Поверь мне, двойное удовольствие… ох!  
Действительно большое дилдо, и Дениз проталкивала его внутрь, медленно, но уверенно, не давая ни секунды на то, чтобы привыкнуть. Роджер тяжело дышал, хватая воздух ртом. Руками он вцепился в кованую спинку кровати, пальцы ног подобрались, а внизу живота полыхало пламя: слишком много и слишком мало одновременно, ему было необходимо движение, его заднице, его члену, вся его кожа пылала, превратившись в огромный обнаженный нерв.  
Он облизал губы и произнес не своим голосом:  
– Подожди.  
Дениз остановилась. Он слышал ее прерывистое дыхание, выдававшее возбуждение, но как-то отстраненно, будто на втором плане: все, что его интересовало в настоящий момент, - его собственное тело. И вопрос был в том, сколько еще оно сможет принять. Пробовать на прочность границы… это всегда было интересно.  
– Давай дальше, – приказал Роджер, криво улыбаясь. – Это нечто, детка! Тебе как-нибудь стоит попробовать… Или ты уже?  
– Нет, – отозвалась она, – и я сомневаюсь, что после твоей руки я что-нибудь почувствую!  
Роджер довольно улыбался.  
– Вообще, ты и ходить должна с трудом… ох… – простонал он, выгибая бедра.  
– Так же, как и ты!  
– Посмо-о-отрим, – протянул он. Давление стало просто невыносимым, и в ту же секунду Дениз остановилась – скорее всего, засунув в него дилдо целиком. Пара мгновений ушла на то, чтобы отдышаться, а потом Роджер поинтересовался:  
– Ты собираешься сделать что-нибудь?  
– О да, – в ее голосе промелькнуло какое-то хищное удовольствие, а потом она немного выдвинула дилдо и снова засадила его до упора.  
Роджер захлебнулся воплем и тут же заорал снова, застонал, выгибая шею, подаваясь вперед, погружаясь в удовольствие с головой… чтобы тут же вынырнуть на поверхность и дать парочку полезных указаний.  
– Немного правей, я же говорил! И быстрее, вот так, да, давай!..  
Она перестаралась со смазкой, но Роджер ее не винил – дилдо действительно было огромным, больше всех членов, которые когда-либо бывали у него в заднице, и оно ударялось в его простату, принося волны удовольствия, которые отзывались в ноющем члене.  
– Быстрее! – выпалил он в промежутке между весьма художественными стонами.  
– У меня уже рука устала, – пожаловалась Дениз.  
– Я же говорил… страпон… сделал бы приятно… нам обоим… одновременно… – пропыхтел он.  
– В следующий раз обязательно, – внезапно ее рука оказалась на его груди, и Дениз выкрутила ему сосок.  
Роджер выдал стон, достойный профессиональной порно-звезды, и двинул бедрами, насаживаясь на дилдо.  
– Не знаю… будет ли этот следующий раз…  
Разозленная Дениз выдала серию жестких, почти болезненных толчков, и это было именно то, чего ему недоставало.  
– Нужно… кончить! – выкрикнул он, выворачивая руки в наручниках. – Сними кольцо!  
– Ты уверен? – Дениз склонилась к нему, и ее волосы смазали по коже его напрягшегося живота, и это тоже сводило с ума.  
– Твоя рука действительно устала… а это значит… не сможешь поддерживать ритм…  
– Да ты такой заботливый! – она вывернула другой сосок, и Роджер снова застонал.  
– Сейчас! Давай!  
Она задвинула дилдо ему в задницу почти до основания и стащила резиновое кольцо – Роджер не видел ничего из этого, но чувствовал, а потом оргазм накрыл его, стремительный и сильный, и больше ничего не осталось, кроме наслаждения.  
И разве не в этом и есть смысл жизни, единственный и неповторимый?..

 

***

– Кхм, – откашлялся Зак и положил ногу на ногу. Разумеется, ему снова пришлось сесть. Разумеется, он возбудился, а кто бы смог все выдержать? – Это снова история про секс.  
– Да-а-а, – протянул Кэрос, практически лежа на столе, посасывая дужку очков и поглядывая на Зака ясными голубыми глазами. – Но какой секс! Чертовски восхитительный, горячий секс! Сучка была права, – доверительно сообщил он, – на следующий день я ходить нормально не мог! Наверняка, ты знаешь – это прекрасное ощущение наполняющего тебя члена… с настоящим, конечно, гораздо лучше: вся эта сперма, бьющая внутрь, ну, ты понимаешь…  
– Мистер Кэрос, пожалуйста, прекратите.  
– Дже-е-е-ер-р-р-ри-и-и-и…  
– Джерри. Так лучше?  
– Намного, – солнечно улыбнулся тот.  
Зак вздохнул, посмотрел в блокнот – кроме пары предложений, там ничего нового не появилось – и переложил ручку.  
– Это не история об изнасиловании.  
– Да.  
– Нет.  
– Да!  
– Ты издеваешься?! – прорычал он.  
– Ух ты, – изумился Кэрос, выпрямляясь на стуле, – у смазливой мордашки есть характер! Мне это нравится! Так держать, Закари! На суде мы порвем их всех!  
– Суд? – Зак уже начал прощаться с мечтами о блестящем продвижении по карьерной лестнице. – Да мне просто не на чем ставить защиту! Я прошу тебя говорить серьезно, а в ответ получаю целую кучу похабных сказочек!  
Кэрос пожал плечами.  
– Что ж, возможно, тебе моя жизнь и кажется похабной сказочкой, но на самом деле это безумно весело!  
– Ага, с упором на «безумно»…  
– Ой, да брось, не будь ханжой! – Кэрос отложил свои очки и глянул на стол. – Хочешь знать, что значит настоящее веселье?  
– Нет, – помотал головой Зак, – совершенно точно нет, и я уверен…  
Кэрос быстрым движением схватил со стола ручку и воткнул ее себе в ладонь. Какую-то долю секунды Зак смотрел на все это, вытаращив глаза и открыв рот, а потом вскочил на ноги, бросился к двери и заорал:  
– Охрана!  
За дверью послышалось какое-то движение, дверь распахнулась, и в камеру хлынули охранники. Первый из них, к величайшему облегчению Зака, нес аптечку первой помощи. Очень быстро и практически незаметно его самого вытеснили в коридор, мгновенно удостоверившись, что пострадавшей стороной является заключенный, и Зак оказался лицом к лицу с тремя возбужденными адвокатами из конторы «Мильтон & Кроули».  
– Ну, что там? – Чарли едва не приплясывал на месте.  
– Что произошло? – вторил ему Дейер чуть более спокойным тоном.  
Только Сандерс безмолвно стояла на месте и источала презрение всем своим видом. А уж когда заговорила…  
– Закари, когда тебе говорят, что подзащитный нестабилен, что ты делаешь?  
– Я забыл, – огрызнулся он, чувствуя, как все мышцы нервно подрагивают. Руки тряслись, и когда он оглядел себя, то заметил пару капелек крови на рубашке. Вот черт. Он снял очки и провел по лицу рукой.  
– Он забыл, что нужно взять карандаш, – ледяным голосом произнесла Сандерс.  
Зак хотел заметить, что этот чертов психопат и карандашом бы себе глаз выколол, но вместо этого спросил:  
– А почему мы до сих пор не признали его недееспособным?  
– Невозможно, – отрезал Дейер. – У засранца IQ полторы сотни с лишним, и как только дело доходит до серьезных проверок, он становится на удивление разумным.  
– Жаль, – вздохнул Зак.  
– Еще как, – согласился Чарли. – Он достаточно умный, чтобы притворяться полным идиотом, а еще для того, чтобы за пять лет не только не развалить компанию отца, но и увеличить прибыль вдвое! Какими методами – уже другой вопрос…  
– Тебе повезло, – сказала Сандерс, наблюдая за движением охранников в камеру для допросов и обратно, – похоже, они уже привыкли.  
– К чему? – тупо переспросил Зак.  
– К тому, что с этим психом нужно быть настороже, – она еле заметно поморщилась и повернулась к Заку. – Похоже, ты закончил.  
– Нет, – сказал он быстрее, чем успел подумать, – нет, я хочу продолжить!  
Все трое уставились на него, будто привидение увидели.  
– Закари, – осторожно сказала Сандерс, – тебе не стоит возвращаться. Я сама попробую поговорить с ним и предложить варианты…  
– Нет, – повторил он, сам себе удивляясь. – Нет, я… хочу понять, с чем имею дело.  
– А этого тебе не достаточно? – Чарли с ужасом смотрел на пятна крови.  
– Я не знаю, – честно сказал Зак и шагнул вперед, заставляя Сандерс и Дейер разойтись, чтобы пропустить его к камере, из которой как раз выходил последний охранник. Заметив Зака, он вскинул руку с зажатым в ней прозрачным пакетом, внутри которого виднелась окровавленная ручка.  
– В следующий раз будешь писать мелками! – прорычал он и толкнул Зака дверью.  
Ясно. Что уж тут непонятного. Если, конечно, он будет, этот следующий раз…  
Зак вошел в комнату и остановился, не зная, как себя дальше вести.  
Кэрос сидел с закрытыми глазами, откинувшись на спинку стула и баюкая перевязанную руку. Зак глянул на стол – к счастью, его бумаги почти не пострадали. Кто-то сложил их стопкой после того, как вытер всю кровь, и он был бесконечно благодарен этому безымянному охраннику.  
– Ты еще здесь, Закари Как-тебя-там? – спросил Кэрос и открыл один глаз. На лице у него плавало блаженное, чуточку приторможенное выражение, как… как после оргазма. Зак немедленно разозлился на свое подсознание, подсунувшее ему такое сравнение, подошел к столу и сел, скрестил руки на груди и уставился на Кэроса.  
– Это так здорово. Будто ты оживаешь, – негромко сказал тот и потянулся. Мышцы на груди и шее напряглись под рубашкой, и Зак крепче сжал челюсти. – Будто ты спишь, а потом просыпаешься, и все вокруг становится таким четким и понятным, настоящим! Попробуй как-нибудь, Закари, – он улыбнулся, призывно и тепло, будто Зак был не адвокатом, которого он первый раз в жизни увидел пару часов назад, а самым близким, самым хорошим другом. Или любовником.  
Бр-р-р.  
– Что ты от меня хочешь? – вырвалось у Зака. – Почему я?..  
Кэрос глубоко вздохнул и выпрямился, глянул серьезно, чуть наклонив голову. И ничего не ответил.  
– Я не желаю быть твоим адвокатом, – признался Зак. – Ты мне даже не нравишься.  
Кэрос снова выпятил губу, что делало его похожим на пятилетнего ребенка, даже с учетом бороды и адского свалявшегося кошмара на голове. Панама, кстати, куда-то исчезла вместе с очками.  
– И ты не хочешь сотрудничать. Тогда чего мы тут сидим?  
– Твоя адвокатская контора – самая крутая на западном побережье, – снизошел к объяснениям Кэрос. – Помимо того, что у нее классное название.  
– А почему я?..  
Он пожал плечами:  
– Я попросил досье на всех юристов. Ты так здорово получаешься на фото!  
Заку захотелось застонать. Или выругаться. Обматерить как следует этого долбоеба, который выбрал себе адвоката по фотографии и не собирается отступать. И сотрудничать тоже – не собирается.  
Несмотря на это, он решил идти до конца и спросил:  
– Я не понимаю, в чем заключается моя работа. Может быть, ты мне разъяснишь?  
Какое-то время Кэрос смотрел на него, потом опустил взгляд и потеребил пальцами марлевую повязку на ладони. На один невозможно крошечный момент он казался беззащитным и несчастным.  
А потом он что-то тихо пробормотал.  
– Чего?  
Плечи у Кэроса мелко затряслись, и Зак снова перепугался. Припадочный. Псих ненормальный. Кто знает, чего от него еще ожидать…  
– Ручка…  
– Что?!  
– Хорошая ручка, говорю! Но я вообще предпочитаю Parker... у них такие острые перья…  
Нет, никакого припадка. Он просто смеялся – сначала хихикал, а потом начал хохотать в голос, закатываясь, как сумасшедший. Впрочем, почему «как».  
Зак терпеливо сидел и ждал, пока этот приступ истерики не закончился.  
– Ты бы видел свою физиономию! – всхлипнул Кэрос, вытирая руками покрасневшее лицо. Кажется, у него даже слезы выступили от смеха. Гребаный детский сад. – Ладно, хочешь ответ? Хочешь знать, почему ты здесь? Если я скажу, что мне не с кем поболтать, такое объяснение устроит?  
– Нет, – скрипнул зубами Зак. Он пытался успокоиться, но больше всего ему хотелось схватить Кэроса за шиворот и долбануть об стену, а потом еще раз, и снова, пока идиотская ухмылочка не исчезнет с лица.  
Что было бы крайне непрофессиональным выражением собственных негативных эмоций по отношению к клиенту – мало ли отморозков попадает в тюрьмы? Большая часть изводит своих адвокатов гораздо сильнее, и платят им при этом мизер. Возвращаться к работе общественного правозащитника ох как не хотелось!  
И потом, Зак сомневался, что такой подход даст результаты – как говорится, с осторожностью используйте метод кнута и пряника по отношению к мазохистам-диабетикам. Тот самый случай.  
– У тебя есть, кого доставать, – Зак многозначительно оглядел Кэроса. – И, судя по всему, ты этим занимаешься постоянно. Тогда зачем я?  
– Никто не слушает меня так внимательно, – сообщил тот, улыбаясь. – Никто так не удивляется и не возмущается, как ты. Ужасно мило! К тому же, я плачу целую кучу денег своему адвокату, – Кэрос вернул внимательный (в его случае – раздевающий) взгляд, – а тебе они явно нужны. Еще много чего нужно, но деньги – простейший и примитивнейший способ увидеть, чего ты на самом деле стоишь. На что ты способен пойти ради денег.  
– Хочешь сказать, что сидеть здесь и выслушивать бред, который ты несешь, – еще малая цена? – хмыкнул Зак.  
Тот пожал плечами.  
– Я все еще твой адвокат, – напомнил Зак. Впрочем, без особой уверенности. – И я здесь потому, что нам нужно придумать, что говорить суду.  
– Расскажи им про мое разбитое сердце, – предложил Кэрос.  
– Что?..  
– Однажды моя любовь меня предала.  
– Серьезно?  
– Серьезней не бывает, – кивнул тот.  
Зак медленно придвинул блокнот, потом вспомнил, что ручку у него отобрали, выругался про себя и приготовился слушать.

 

***

Вокруг было так тихо и спокойно, пока не появился шум. Тихий, но противный, не шелест волн, но жужжание москита, он пробивался сквозь безмятежный туман и разрушал идиллию. Пищит и пищит. Мерзко. Никуда не исчезает, а становится сильнее с каждой вязкой, медленной секундой, мешает спать и ни о чем не думать.  
Постепенно шум нарастал, пока не превратился в голоса. Некоторое время они разговаривали на странном, чужом языке, будто напихали себе в рот ваты, и он недовольно ждал, пока они заткнутся. А потом до него стали доноситься отдельные слова, которые были понятны, которые имели смысл – подчас весьма странный.  
Они ругались… кричали друг на друга. И еще на какого-то мудака, который захерачил спидбол, носился по стенам и орал, что он тут альфа-самец и всех в рот ебал, а потом вдруг начал биться в конвульсиях, задыхаться, и в итоге, похоже, отбросил коньки прямо посредине гостиной.  
Ни фига себе, вяло подумал он, вот это придурок!  
Парочка продолжала орать друг на друга, и вскоре к ним присоединились еще и женские всхлипывания.  
Пусть она перестанет, подумал он, пусть заткнется, сколько можно реветь!  
Два типа, тем временем, перешли к взаимным обвинениям – надо было, мол, следить за каким-то Роджером, который угашенный – всегда пиздец и апокалипсис, а теперь, сука, взял и сдох, это он нарочно, он всегда нарочно, и что теперь с ним делать?..  
А потом вдруг он понял, что Роджер – это его собственное имя. И что его тело лежит где-то посреди пентхауса, а голоса принадлежат старым знакомым. Тот, который пониже и погрубее, – это Энди, начальник службы безопасности. А тот, который чуть выше и приятней, – это Кевин, и именно с ним вчера Роджер такое вытворял в бассейне… и с той девочкой с шикарными ногами, как же ее звали, кажется, Джули… вот она, наверное, плачет, а подружка ее утешает… Вспомнить имя подружки было совсем уже нереально, так что Роджер продолжал валяться на спине и думать, какого хера он должен все это выслушивать, если уже умер, а голоса становились все громче и громче, и, в конце концов, он стал мечтать, как поднимается и пристрелит их всех нафиг.  
Постепенно он стал задавать себе вопросы (на первый из них – куда, черт возьми, он дел пистолет – ответа не было, так что пришлось пока смириться с невозможностью устранения шума), среди которых на главный приз тянул тот, в котором спрашивалось, почему у него так болят ребра, если он все-таки откинул коньки? На груди будто кто-то сидел, и это было не так приятно, как обычно, и дышать мешало. Но он все-таки дышал – Роджер с удивлением это обнаружил, но не стал рисковать и слишком долго думать, как такое вышло.  
Потом дальше. Спидбол. Дорожки кокса на кофейном столике он помнил, и шприц, и ложку, а вот дальше как-то не очень. Он действительно с кем-то трахался? Было круто, наверное. А потом он умер, но почему эти идиоты не вызвали врача? Или он все-таки не совсем умер?  
Голоса мешали сосредоточиться, поэтому он открыл рот, чтобы прикрикнуть на них, но почувствовал что-то соленое и липкое на губах и под носом. У него кровь? Он упал и разбил себе голову, пока они ругались и искали виноватого в его смерти?  
Роджер медленно приподнялся и сел – блядь, как же больно, но хорошо, терпеть можно – поднял руку и пощупал затылок. Нет, там крови вроде не обнаружилось, но лицо было ей залито, и, наверное, именно поэтому было так трудно дышать.  
Два мудака продолжали орать друг на друга, пока Роджера штормило на полу. В конце концов, ему удалось сфокусировать взгляд на бутылке виски, сиротливо покинутой на столе. Он потянулся к ней, но не рассчитал расстояние и рухнул лицом вниз – на этот раз его движение заметили, и через секунду он получил целую кучу кудахтающих нянек вокруг себя.  
– О господи, Джерри, я так испугалась, не делай так больше, Джерри, любимый, – это Джули, и все сквозь рыдания и сопли.  
– Осторожно, вот так, потихоньку, ну ты и напугал нас всех, придурок, – это Энди, ему по должности положено.  
– Роджер, как ты себя чувствуешь? Ты можешь говорить? Сколько пальцев я показываю? Кто-нибудь, дайте ему воды! – это подружка Джули, насмотревшаяся по телику сериалов про врачей, или (маловероятно) когда-то закончившая полтора занятия по оказанию первой помощи.  
– Роджер! Роджер, детка! Роджер! – это, конечно, Кевин.  
Общими усилиями они подняли его, усадили на диван и притащили стакан воды, от которого Роджер отказался в пользу виски. И только после этого в голове у него немного прояснилось.  
– Како-о хр-р-р? – прохрипел Роджер, еле ворочая языком. – Сл…чилсь?  
– Он спрашивает, что случилось, – пояснила подружка Джули, медсестра долбаная. Как будто его с первого раза никто не понял.  
– Ты ширнулся коктейлем, – с готовностью объяснил Кевин, – а потом мы тебя потеряли. Энди начал орать, что это я виноват, потому что принес героин и предложил его помешать, но откуда мне было знать, что на тебя так подействует?  
Сейчас Энди возвышался над Роджером, скрестив руки на груди, и, к счастью, молчал. За это его Роджер и терпел – Энди знал, когда нужно заткнуться, качество редкое в людях. Да и вообще, хороших людей мало…  
– Эй, что с тобой, Джерри? – Джули присела перед ним, с тревогой заглядывая в глаза. – Джерри, ты что, плачешь?  
– Он плачет, – подтвердил Кевин. – Роджер, тебе больно?  
– Где болит? – подключилась чертова траханая подружка.  
Он не мог им ответить: просто сидел и смотрел на столик с остатками кокса, а слезы градом катились по лицу. Он не мог поверить, что это случилось. Любовь всей его жизни, единственная и неповторимая, воздушная, почти невесомая (и все же имеющая некоторый вес), белая как снег и прекрасная, как тысяча оргазмов, она предала его. Коварная, она даже пыталась лишить его жизни!  
Он уже рыдал – так вероломно с ним еще никогда не поступали. Более того – он не мог вспомнить, как хорошо было раньше, он вообще ничего не помнил, а значит, не мог быть уверен, что было действительно хорошо! Может, он впал в депрессию? Пытался убить себя или сделать еще что-то такое же ужасное и непоправимое? Ой, нет. Нет-нет-нет.  
– Роджер, пожалуйста, успокойся…  
– Джерри, что с тобой? Джерри, ты меня слышишь?  
– Роджер! Детка!  
– Его нужно уложить куда-нибудь и накрыть одеялом…  
Они все суетились вокруг него, а он сидел и смотрел на белые дорожки, ощущая себя покинутым и брошенным, никому не нужным, совсем одним…

 

***  
Зак не знал, что ему делать: смеяться или плакать. Кэрос выжидающе смотрел на него, потом пожал плечами и спросил:  
– А никотиновая жвачка у тебя хоть есть?  
Зак автоматически потянулся к пиджаку, обшарил все карманы и виновато развел руками:  
– В машине забыл.  
Кэрос душераздирающе вздохнул и отвернулся.  
– Это…– начал Зак, потом понял, что сказать ему, в общем-то, нечего, и покачал головой. – Я даже не знаю…  
– Это было жестоко, – подытожил Кэрос. – Я потом долго кокс не употреблял. Дней пять. И никогда больше не мешал его ни с какой дрянью! Чистый продукт – гарантия здоровья!  
На это Зак тоже не знал, что ответить, поэтому сидел молча.  
– Тебя вот когда-нибудь предавали?.. Бросали вот так – униженным, на полу, в крови?..  
– Ну, – сказал Зак просто потому, что должен был хоть что-то сказать, но понятия не имел, что именно. – Однажды я курил травку.  
– Вот! – радостно завопил Кэрос и едва не свалился со стула. – Я знал! Я подозревал это в тебе!  
– Это было в колледже! – защищаясь, прорычал Зак. – Очень давно! Всего пару раз!  
– Уже пару раз, – подмигнул ему тот, – сначала было однажды. Наверняка, старые связи остались. Что тебе стоит…  
– Нет!  
– Ой, зану-у-у-уда… но еще не совсем конченый, это радует, – подытожил Кэрос.  
Зак поднял глаза вверх и взмолился высшим силам – Иисусу, Кришне, Будде, в принципе, все равно, кому молиться, хоть самому Сатане, если тот пошлет ему еще немножечко терпения.  
– Итак, когда ты работать начнешь, Закари Что-то-там-дальше? Отстаивать мои права, защищать свободу личности? – Кэрос медленно поднял забинтованную руку с отставленным средним пальцем и безошибочно направил ее на камеру в углу комнаты, даже не глядя.  
– Когда ты начнешь со мной нормально разговаривать, – тут отозвался Зак. – Как нормальный взрослый человек!  
Кэрос поморщился:  
– Это скучно. Не знаю, как может кому-то нравиться. Тебе тоже не нравится, потому что ты пришел сюда и сидишь напротив меня вот уже три часа, и внимательно слушаешь, потому что никто больше ничего подобного тебе не расскажет. Но ладно, ладно, – он поднял обе руки вверх, сдаваясь, – я же не зверь какой-то! Я должен дать тебе шанс заработать на новый пиджак. Только не такой уродский, умоляю.  
– Оскорбляет твое чувство прекрасного? – съязвил Зак, за что получил энергичный кивок и сияющую улыбку. Которая тут же сменилась выражением ужаса:  
– А, черт! Я вспомнил еще одну историю, которую ты обязан выслушать! Надо мной жестоко надругались, можно сказать, принесли в жертву чудовищному колоссу массовой индустрии гламура!  
Зак прикрыл глаза и покачал головой.  
– Не уверен, что выдержу…  
– Вот и я тоже не был уверен.

 

***  
К пятой рубашке Роджер уже успел перебрать все известные ему пытки и составить краткий список, подставив имена ассистентов. Ему пришлось их всех запомнить, из чистой вредности. Последняя рубашка была голубой (ну наконец-то, сообразили!), но немного не того оттенка, чтобы достаточно эффектно оттенить глаза. Он мог выбрать сам, но был лишен права голоса после истерики из-за дешевого триммера, которым ему пытались подровнять щетину. Его идеально причесанную и уложенную щетину!  
Нет, он не собирался закатывать истерику этим неумехам. Наоборот, он довел до слез некомпетентную, совершенно не умеющую работать с людьми гримершу (Луиза Морис, ее зовут Луиза Моррис), которая обращалась с ним покровительственно-надменно. Так ей и надо. Может быть, он добьется того, чтобы ее уволили.  
После того, как чертова девка (костюмер Марта Гришем) в седьмой раз сделала вид, что поправляет вырез рубашки (всего-навсего третьей рубашки), а на самом деле – чтобы потрогать его соски, Роджер попытался вербально уничтожить и ее. Не вышло. Она оказалась еще хуже того мужика (Джейкоб Линт), который занимался реквизитом и притащил для Роджера совершенно возмутительный расшатанный стул. А когда Роджер указал ему на это, тот никак не отреагировал, продолжая стоять и курить как ни в чем не бывало. Кстати, о курении.  
– Прекратите курить! – потребовал Роджер, затушив окурок в пепельнице. – Немедленно! Все! Меня тошнит от дыма!  
Луиза Моррис на него недобро посмотрела, продолжая водить кисточкой по лицу – в те моменты, когда ей это удавалось.  
– Я задыхаюсь, – пожаловался Роджер.  
– Еще минуточку, мистер Кэрос.  
– Ты на меня тонну корректора извела. А у меня нежная, чувствительная кожа! Если начнется раздражение – я подам на тебя в суд!  
Она с ужасом отшатнулась, и Роджер воспользовался моментом, чтобы спрыгнуть с гримерного стула и направиться к Гарри (просто Гарри, зачем вам моя фамилия?), фотографу, который был ответственным за все это безобразие.  
– У меня волосы слиплись, – пожаловался он, указывая пальцем на свою прическу. – А от этого воска наверняка будет перхоть!  
– Не-е-е-е, – протянул тот.  
Роджер мстительно сощурился:  
– Эти софиты слишком яркие. У меня глаза болят. Как можно снимать при таком ярком свете? Мне придется надеть солнечные очки, чтобы не ослепнуть!  
– Не-е-е-е!  
– Сборище кретинов, – пробормотал Роджер, – а я был о Forbes лучшего мнения!

***  
– Нет, подожди, – перебил Зак, – это фотосессия в Forbes? Ты мне сейчас расскажешь о фотосессии в Forbes?  
– Ну а о чем же еще? – утомленно сказал Роджер. – Ужасные дилетанты! Это были самые тоскливые два часа моей жизни, а ты видел тот позор? Что не так с моим лицом? Неужели так сложно сфотографировать человека нормально?  
Зак прикусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться – тщеславие у Кэроса было чем-то невероятным. Особенно с учетом того, как он сейчас выглядел.  
– Тебе смешно, – обиженно буркнул тот, – не ты балансировал на стуле под лампами, изо всех сил стараясь сохранить лицо! Это было по-настоящему страшно! А должно было быть весело!

***  
– Не-е-е-е, – сказал Гарри-фотограф и повернулся к своему ассистенту. – Почему он чешется?  
– Почему вы чешетесь? – поинтересовался Джамиль с абсолютно непроизносимой фамилией, которую Роджер выговорить не мог, но на всякий случай записал в смартфон.  
– Потому что я чувствую, как у меня появляется раздражение! – проорал в ответ Роджер, отчаянно скребя ногтями подбородок. – И все из-за ее воска!  
Луиза Моррис всхлипнула и выбежала прочь.  
– А еще чертов гребаный стул шатается! И свет слишком яркий, понимаете, слиш-ком яр-кий!  
– Не-е-е-е, – отозвался Гарри.

 

***  
– Ты надо мной смеешься, – удивительно, но Кэрос на секунду отвлекся от ублажения своего эго и соизволил заметить посторонние звуки.  
– Так возьми и уволь меня! – предложил Зак.  
Голубые глаза яростно блеснули, Кэрос прикусил губу и изучающее глядел на него несколько секунд. А потом помотал головой:  
– Не дождешься. Мне нравится, как ты смеешься.  
Ах ты ж дрянь. Отвратительный, мерзкий, самовлюбленный сукин сын. Как это, интересно, ему до сих пор никто шею не свернул, даже законники пляшут под его дудку и боятся лишний раз пальцем тронуть, псих чокнутый, как же он…  
Наверное, все это отразилось на его лице, потому что Кэрос внезапно решил завершить свою историю коротким заключением:  
– После всего этого дерьма я решил больше никогда не стричься и не бриться, – объявил он и погладил бороду. – Знаешь, как трудно жить с такой нежной кожей?  
– И не мыться тоже, – пробормотал Зак.  
Кэрос фыркнул:  
– У них вода слишком жесткая! А это, между прочим, вредно для волос!  
– Ну да, ну да…  
– К тому же, очень скоро мне понадобилась маскировка, – он пожал плечами. – Гораздо проще скрываться от правосудия, когда выглядишь не на миллион долларов, а…  
– Всего лишь на пятьсот тысяч.  
– Точно! – Кэрос засиял улыбкой. – Ты уже понимаешь меня! Это первый шаг к сотрудничеству, плодотворному и взаимовыгодному! Тюрьма – довольно веселое местечко, – доверительно сообщил он, наклонившись к Заку, – но рано или поздно мне точно станет скучно. Так что придется тебе сделать все возможное, чтобы вытащить меня отсюда в свое время.  
– Это будет нелегко, – сказал Зак, поднимаясь и собирая свои документы.  
– Нелегко, но не невыполнимо! – воскликнул Кэрос. – К тому же, знаешь, что?  
Заку пришлось остановиться по дороге к выходу. Что еще он придумал?..  
– На тебе моя кровь, – довольно сообщил тот, – и это значит, что теперь мы одной крови, Маугли! – Кэрос поднял голову вверх и по-волчьи завыл.  
Заку пришлось выбираться из камеры быстрым шагом, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не перейти на бег. В коридор он вылетел как ошпаренный и через пару секунд столкнулся с троицей юристов.  
– Это провал, – произнесла Сандерс невыразительным тоном.  
– Действительно, – вторил ей Дейер, – чтобы работать с этим ненормальным, нужен кто-то гораздо опытней…  
– Стоило попробовать, – попытался успокоить Чарли.  
– Но он хочет работать со мной, – сказал Зак. Все они замолчали и уставились на него с разной степенью удивления на лице. – И я… я адвокат, а значит… это значит, что…  
– Закари, – мягко произнес Дейер, – ты все еще хочешь получить это дело?  
Зак хорошенько подумал. Идиотизм, конечно, и сам он еще сто раз пожалеет – но ответ не изменился. Он крепче прижал к себе папки с бумагами – а вдруг попытаются отнять, и сообщил:  
– Да, я собираюсь работать над делом Роджера Кэроса. И, может быть, если не выиграть его, то постараться добиться смягчения приговора. А теперь прошу меня извинить – мне предстоит много работы, необходимо подготовиться.  
Он обогнул их и понесся прочь.

***

На следующую встречу он принес Кэросу никотиновую жвачку.  
Это была взятка, тщательно спланированный подкуп, попытка облегчить себе жизнь и обеспечить работу – не только из-за нового пиджака, очков и маячащей на горизонте перспективы повышения. И ни в коем случае не из-за Кэросовых голубых глаз, надутых губ и идиотских бредовых историй, убеждал себя Зак. Просто было в нем что-то такое… что-то, ну… В общем и целом, сформулировать конкретно пока он не мог, но собирался выяснить. В ближайшее время.  
– Ты опоздал, – надменно заявил Кэрос, – и Зак тут же вспомнил, за что его ненавидит. – Принес?  
– Да, – Зак достал из кармана блистер Никоретте и швырнул Кэросу в голову. Тот поймал, недовольно взглянул на добычу и пробурчал:  
– Это не то, о чем я просил.  
– Тогда отдай, – Зак протянул руку, но Кэрос торопливо начал выковыривать подушечки жвачки. Повязки на левой руке уже не было, но ладонь все еще заклеена пластырем. И на скуле темнело что-то похожее на синяк – дня два назад, а может быть три, какой-то счастливец дал Кэросу по морде.  
– Я опоздал, потом что пытался найти хотя бы одного человека, который мог бы выступить в твою пользу.  
Кэрос открыл рот, чтобы его перебить, но Зак не дал этого сделать:  
– И чтобы этот человек не был наркодилером или проституткой. И чтобы основным его занятием была не продажа оружия, шлюх или разведение хомяков в промышленных масштабах для неизвестных целей…  
– Хомячки, – мечтательно сказал Кэррос, – маленькие и мягкие. Берешь джакузи, берешь хомячков…  
– Нет! – отрезал Зак. – Я даже слышать об этом не желаю!  
Кэрос обиженно надулся. Сегодня на нем был комбинезон – но не оранжевый, нет, слишком предсказуемо – а голубой, яркого оттенка летнего неба, который… да, вот именно, идеально подходил к цвету глаз, оттеняя их, но не заглушая. Штанины были подкатаны до колен, а верхняя часть спущена и завернута вокруг пояса, открывая тонкую белую майку. Настолько тонкую, что можно было рассмотреть пирсинг в сосках.  
Зак педантично разложил на столе все материалы, раскрыл блокнот, взял в руку карандаш, и, когда больше тянуть время стало невозможно, поднял голову. Кэрос пристально смотрел на него (гадина), жевал жвачку (и как только вся в рот поместилась) и ухмылялся (взять бы и врезать побольнее).  
– Мистер Кэрос…  
– Кхм!  
Зак вздохнул:  
– Джерри. Сегодня я бы хотел проработать линию с Нигерийским холдингом.  
Кэрос сложил руки на столе, опустил на них голову и прогундел:  
– Скукота.  
– Финансовая пирамида, созданная в том числе для отмывания денег, – процитировал Зак с листа. – Это было скучно?  
– Не-а, – улыбнулся Кэрос, выглядывая из-под сбившихся в колтуны волос. Мерзкие патлы. Неужели ему нравится, когда они так свисают?.. – Вспоминать об этом сейчас – скучно. Много работы. Много цифр. Много потраченного времени.  
– Это была твоя идея?  
Вместо ответа Кэрос еще больше растянул губы в улыбке, громко чавкая жвачкой.  
– Хорошо, – ничего хорошего в этом не было, но Зак был настроен решительно. С первой встречи прошло почти полторы недели, и все это время он старательно готовился к длительному мозговыносящему общению с Кэросом. Все это – чередуя копание в материалах расследования с воспоминаниями о наглой роже, которая бесила его больше всех вместе взятых выродков, что он защищал по социальной программе. И если с первым делом юристы «Мильтон и Кроули» помогали изо всех сил, заинтересованные в громком деле и количестве нолей в чеке на издержки, то со вторым Заку приходилось справляться в одиночестве.  
В какие-то моменты он пытался проанализировать истоки своей неприязни к подзащитному, иногда – просто позволял себе отдаться ненависти целиком. Кретинская физиономия. Девиантное, провокационное поведение, направленное на привлечение к себе внимания. Вызывающая одежда (в конце концов, он в тюрьме сидит, а не на пляже на Мальте!). Манера речи. Идиотская привычка бесконечно облизывать губы и надувать их, точно обиженный ребенок. Кретинская физиономия… он начинал перечислять по второму кругу, злился и снова зарывался в бумажки. По крайней мере, те не дразнили его, высовывая язык, и не пытались впихнуть историю о жестком трахе с использованием дилдо, наручников и повязки на глаза. Нет-нет-нет, а это уже была совсем запретная территория. Зак изо всех сил старался прогнать мысли об этом дерьме, но все равно не выдержал и подрочил в душе, представляя Кэроса, привязанного к кровати, с членом в заднице. И совсем неважно, чей именно это был член. Главное, что рот у Кэроса был предусмотрительно заткнут.  
Никаких комментариев со стороны подзащитного.  
Вот так-то.  
Будет знать.  
– Хорошо, Джерри, – повторил Зак, отчаянно стараясь изгнать из головы внезапно появившуюся картинку. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты рассказал мне, с чего все началось.  
– С шоколада, – протянул тот и проглотил слюну. – Было много шоколада…

 

***  
Озерцо растопленного шоколада на ее животе медленно приближалось к безволосому лобку, и Роджер залюбовался картиной. Темное на светлом, обрисовывая ребра, собираясь во впадине между бедренных костей. Настоящий мастерпис, достойный великого художника. Потрясающе красиво.  
Девушка – Надя, кажется, – застонала, но с места не двинулась. Он ей запретил.  
– Господин Кэрос?..  
– Мистер Катсуро. Представляю вам национальную американскую забаву – шоколадное фондю!  
Тот смотрел на него с недоумением:  
– Почему-то я всегда был уверен, что фондю – блюдо швейцарской кухни.  
– Изначально, – согласился Роджер, – но мы, американцы, его немного усовершенствовали. Угощайтесь! Я уверен, что вам понравится!  
Тот наклонился вперед, но в последний момент остановился:  
– А вы?  
– Присоединюсь с удовольствием…  
Роджер лизнул языком теплый, липкий шоколад, ощущая упругость кожи под ним. Надя прогнулась и затрепетала от прикосновения. Роджер скосил глаза и увидел, как Катсуро слизывает шоколад с бедра.  
– Хочу обсудить одно дело, – сказал Роджер, пальцами собирая шоколад с губ и отправляя в рот. – Касательно Нигерии.  
– У вас возникла какая-то новая идея? – черные блестящие глаза вопросительно уставились на него.  
– Да, вроде того… владеть паем в месторождении – это, конечно, неплохо. Но я тут подумал – неплохо было бы как-то разнообразить эту статью дохода.  
– Вы предлагаете использовать Имо-Ривер как-то еще? – Катсуро смотрел на него с вожделением.  
– Возможно, – улыбнулся Кэрос и разлил еще немного шоколада на живот и на грудь девицы. – Я люблю пробовать разные вещи. Совершать открытия. Мы могли бы продать часть месторождения. Нигерийские письма – это вчерашний день, разумеется, но поток в полмиллиона баррелей в день – лакомый кусок для любого коллекционера.  
– Я понимаю, – согласился Катсуро. Его язык коснулся губ Роджера будто ненароком, и это было слаще шоколада. Горячее, безумнее. – Но в чем… в чем суть аферы? Я прошу вас прояснить, господин Кэрос, – выдохнул Катсуро ему рот. – К чему вы ведете?  
– Имо-Ривер можно продать по неофициальным каналам, – Роджер отстранился и сделал вид, что шоколад в пупке Нади интересует его больше всего на свете. – С должной рекламой – продать неоднократно, мистер Катсуро. Именно для этого вы мне и нужны.  
– Только для этого? – поинтересовался тот, целуя его.  
Они целовались, размазывая шоколад по столу, и Надя стонала, выгибаясь под ними.  
– Как вам нравится фондю?..

 

***

– Стоп, хватит.  
Зак отвернулся в сторону, стараясь дышать через нос и с трудом удерживаясь от желания прикрыть лицо рукой. Пять минут – и уже в нокауте. Терпение, откуда же взять столько терпения?..  
– Было очень сладко, – добавил Кэрос, гоняя жвачку во рту. – У меня потом шоколад везде был…  
– И ты утверждаешь, что вместе с тобой у истоков нигерийской пирамиды стоял Ким Катсуро? – Зак нырнул в свои записи – не потому, что хотел удостовериться, что правильно запомнил имя, а потому, что любоваться на самодовольную рожу Кэроса сил больше не было.  
Тот дернул плечом:  
– Я только что рассказал. И если бы ты меня не перебил…  
– То был бы в курсе всех подробностей ваших… неформальных отношений с Катсуро. Да, – кивнул Зак, – именно поэтому и перебил.  
– Я тебя шокирую? Да-а-а, – не дожидаясь ответа на свой вопрос, протянул Кэрос, – настоящая жизнь постоянно шокирует, Закари. Удивляет. Поражает. Учит чему-нибудь новенькому, – он стрельнул глазами на карандаш, который Зак держал в руке. – Новые впечатления делают тебя умнее, хитрее, делают тебя больше – не старше, нет, именно больше! Некоторые вещи могут быть очень ребяческими… но это не означает, что они не окажутся полезными.  
– Ничего из того, что ты делал раньше, не научило тебя, как избежать ареста, – вырвалось у Зака.  
Кэрос глянул на него укоризненно:  
– Новый опыт расширяет сознание!  
– Иногда даже слишком.  
– Я понял! – завопил Кэрос и аж подпрыгнул на своем стуле. – Ты не даешь себе ни минуты отдыха! У тебя давно не было секса! Именно поэтому ты ведешь себя как хренов импотент с палкой в заднице! Послушай, – он перегнулся через стол, почти лег на него грудью – да, точно, колечки в сосках… – Я мог бы что-нибудь сделать, – он подмигнул Заку и облизал губы, – что-нибудь расслабляющее, релаксационное, чуточку незаконное, но очень приятное…  
– А что ты скажешь по поводу истории с перуанскими бананами?  
Кэрос застонал, уронил голову (ощутимо приложившись при этом лбом об стол – Зак тут же заволновался, но следом за этим немедленно обругал себя) и пробурчал:  
– А мог бы продолжать отвечать на вопросы, потому что это, по-видимому, возбуждает тебя гораздо больше.  
Зак решил с ним не спорить – себе дороже.  
– Перуанские бананы, – напомнил он. – Кто их у тебя купил? Куда они вообще исчезли?  
Кэрос что-то неразборчиво пробормотал.  
– Что?  
– Они упали, – он перевернулся на бок и закрыл глаза.  
– Куда упали? – Зак окончательно потерял нить здравого рассудка во всем этом дурдоме, но старался хотя бы не потерять лицо профессионального юриста.  
– В океан.  
– И?..  
– Они были застрахованы, – равнодушно признался Кэрос, – и они упали… Это было печально. Знаешь, эта банановая метафора меня всегда так расстраивала…  
– Мы можем обойтись без метафор? – быстро сказал Зак. – И нет, это не было просьбой. Ты устроил сброс застрахованного груза в океан, чтобы получить страховку, по крайней мере, это мы выяснили.  
– Ужасно скучная история, – протянул Кэрос. Потом на мгновение задумался, поднял голову и улыбнулся безумной улыбкой. – Хочешь знать, что было весело?  
Нет, хотел сказать Зак, нет, ни в коем случае, и не начинай!

***

Они расселись на полу вокруг низкого квадратного стола, и когда Роджер вышел к ним, встретили его нетерпеливыми взглядами.  
– Что в мешке? – спросила Эрика.  
– Это большой мешок…  
– И он шевелится!  
– Джерри опять задумал какую-нибудь гадость, – лениво заметил Хью.  
– Дети мои, – возвестил Роджер, – у меня для вас подарок! – он поднял мешок и высыпал в низкий стеклянный аквариум целую кучу больших толстых лягушек.  
Кайли и Эрика завопили. Хью только поморщился, но Эндрю и Стивен скривились в отвращении.  
– Представляю вам bufo marinus, она же тростниковая жаба, она же жаба-ага! Детка, не надо так бояться, она не укусит, – Роджер подхватил жабу, вывалившуюся на стол в опасной близости от Кайли, и поболтал ее в воздухе. – Очень милые. Сегодня утром сам наловил.  
– Фу-у-у-у!  
– Тебя могли съесть аллигаторы, – Эндрю подозрительно глянул на темную гладь воды. – Здесь же есть аллигаторы?..  
– Есть, – подтвердил Роджер, кинул жабу обратно в аквариум и развалился на подушках у стола, – но пока я ни одного не встретил.  
– Какая жалость, – фыркнула Эрика.  
– У меня есть сапоги из крокодиловой кожи, – протянул Хью. – А он хочет такие же…  
– Какого черта ты жаб притащил? – Кайли вытащила сигарету, щелкнула зажигалкой и затянулась, подозрительно глядя на стол.  
– Боишься? – повернулся к ней Стивен.  
– Не понимаю, за каким хреном они нужны.  
– О, это просто! На сегодняшний вечер эти малютки – наши лучшие друзья.  
– Мы будем их жарить? – нервно спросила Кайли. – Нет, я люблю лягушачьи лапки, просто никогда не видела, как их готовят, и… бррр!  
– Сомневаюсь, что Джерри их для этого наловил, – сказала Эрика.  
Роджер послал ей воздушный поцелуй. Девочка была умнее, чем пыталась казаться.  
– Только не говори мне, – начал Эндрю, и Хью перебил его, качая головой:  
– Вот именно. Все именно так.  
– Вам понравится, обещаю, – заверил Роджер, допил остатки виски из стакана и выпрямился. – Значит, так, рассказываю! Хью будет первым.  
Тот ответил ему кислой улыбкой, но придвинулся к аквариуму, критически осматривая его обитателей.  
– Берешь жабу – вперед, кто-то должен пример показать!  
– Вот сам бы и был первым, – буркнул Стивен.  
– Нет уж, – ухмыльнулся Роджер, – я должен контролировать процесс и удостовериться, что все получили свою порцию удовольствия. Кайли, прекрати корчить рожи, я все вижу.  
– Пошел на хер, – она показала ему отставленный средний палец и заявила. – Я не буду ничего делать с жабами!  
– Да пусть как хочет, – отмахнулся Эндрю, – и что дальше? Что ему теперь делать?  
Хью выловил правой рукой довольно упитанную жабу с желтоватым брюшком и безрадостно смотрел на нее.  
– Все будет круто, – заверил Роджер. – Видишь холмики у нее рядом с ушами? Открываешь рот и лижешь. Не мне тебя учить, – он наклонился к Эрике и лизнул ее в шею, она вскрикнула от неожиданности, и все захихикали. – Давай, чувак.  
– Ты сам-то пробовал? – спросил Хью, все еще без лишнего энтузиазма глядя на жабу.  
– Да, – отозвался Роджер. – И выжил, как видишь.  
Стивен фыркнул:  
– Ты псих, Кэрос. А психи так просто не дохнут.  
– Давай уже быстрее, – зашипела Кайли, – облизывай эту чертову лягушку, пока мы тут не чокнулись!  
Хью пожал плечами. Медленно поднес жабу ко рту, высунул язык, мгновение поколебался, но облизнул ее спинку.  
Все затаили дыхание, и несколько секунд на веранде, затянутой москитной сеткой, царила тишина. А в джунглях, наоборот, будто подкрутили громкость – привычный шум листьев, стрекот насекомых, редкие крики ночных птиц стали четче, ближе, и даже плеск воды в реке больше не казался убаюкивающей колыбельной, а шумом ворочавшегося под сваями – чем черт не шутит – аллигатора.  
– Ну что? – хрипло спросил Стивен, не выдержав молчания.  
Хью снова поморщился и выкинул жабу в мешок, заботливо подставленный Роджером.  
– Удивительная мерзость. На вкус, как грязь и сопли, и, по-моему, меня не берет.  
– Нужно подождать немного! – Роджер повернулся к Стивену и объявил. – Ты следующий!  
– Ты уверен, что это безопасно?  
– Разумеется, нет, – ядовито сказала Кайли. – Мы все сдохнем здесь, а утром приедет Энди и обнаружит наши бездыханные тела, по которым скачут лягушки…  
– Нет, прекрати! – возмутилась Эрика.  
Роджер снова лизнул ее в шею, не став говорить о том, что такая вероятность была довольно высокой. Детки нервные, но он был уверен – с его помощью скоро все тут расслабятся.  
Стивен лизнул жабу, скривился и пожал плечами:  
– Не, вообще нормально… гадость, конечно, но ничего особенно ужасного…  
Кайли была следующей. Она выругалась, затушила сигарету и потянулась к аквариуму. Роджер ласково смотрел на нее – он, в принципе, и не сомневался, что так и будет.  
– Если у меня появятся бородавки… – угрожающе сказала она, поднимая жабу двумя пальцами с острыми алыми ногтями.  
– То ты нас проклянешь, мы поняли! – громко сказал Хью.  
– Идиот.  
Кайли морщиться не стала, плеваться тоже.  
– Правда, это не самая ужасная вещь, которую ты брала в рот? – негромко поинтересовался Роджер, за что в него немедленно полетела лягушка. Эндрю и Эрика послушно проделали оральные манипуляции с земноводными, и Роджер остался последним. К тому моменту Хью, разлегшийся на полу, уже несколько минут рассматривал потолок, как будто ничего интереснее в жизни не видел.  
Стивен что-то бормотал себе под нос, но, как и все остальные, не спускал глаз с Роджера.  
Роджер взял жабу и уставился в ее крошечные глазки-бусинки.  
– Этим поцелуем превращаю тебя в прекрасную принцессу! – он провел языком по ее спинке, по шершавой бурой коже, по железам в основании головы. Не так уж и мерзко, как в первый раз. Пожалуй, даже интересно. Странный такой вкус, с кислинкой, и запах тоже странный, но к нему можно привыкнуть.  
Он прикрыл глаза, пытаясь почувствовать тот момент, когда сердце начнет биться быстрее и перед закрытыми веками распахнется калейдоскоп цветов. Этот ритуал приобщения к высшей, сакральной мудрости ему никогда не наскучит.  
Еще бы окружающие не отвлекали.  
– Здесь точно нет аллигаторов? – спросил Эндрю.  
– На втором этаже?..  
– Вскрыли замок и поднимаются по лестнице…  
– Прекратите! – взвизгнула Кайли и тут же, без перехода, запричитала. – У меня сиреневые пальцы. Почему у меня сиреневые пальцы? Я посмотрела на них, и они стали сиреневыми!..  
– А я хочу банан, – внезапно сказал Хью, встал на ноги и направился к еде, которую они сложили на столе в гостиной.  
– Банан, – философски произнес Роджер, приоткрыв веки и глядя на мир сквозь ресницы, – на самом деле ягода.  
Перед глазами все приятно колыхалось, будто дом превратился в большую лодку и поплыл по реке.  
– Мы должны сделать плот, – решил Роджер, – из бананов.  
– Чтобы спрятаться от аллигаторов?..  
– Кто-нибудь видел мою лягушку? Мою прекрасную лягушку?  
– Нет, меня совершенно точно не прет эта дрянь. У нас есть нормальный кокс?  
– Экспорт бананов по бросовым ценам, – объявил Роджер, поискал глазами, но никто его не слушал – за исключением Хью, который жевал банан, прислонившись к деревянному столбу веранды. И Эрики – она улеглась Роджеру на колени и внимательно смотрела на него сверху вниз. Спасибо мирозданию, единственные разумные люди!  
– Угощайтесь, – Роджер взял с блюда пару жаб: протянул одну Эрике, а вторую кинул Хью. Удивительно, но тот ее даже поймал.  
– Бананы скользкие… ой! Жабы скользкие, – захихикала Эрика, когда ее собственная свежеоблизанная жаба скатилась на грудь.  
– И бананы тоже, – согласился Роджер.  
О чем конкретно она говорила? Мыслей в голове вдруг стало слишком много, он пытался сосредоточиться, но их цвет был слишком ярким, почти слепил глаза… И мебель в комнате складывалась интересными узорами, что тоже несколько отвлекало.  
– Нужно затраха… страша… что-нибудь сделать с бананами, – сказал Хью. – Например, облизать.  
– Плот! – заорал Стивен. – Наш плот!  
Кайли истерически хихикала и пыталась поджечь зажигалкой кожуру от банана.  
Вокруг скакали жабы, высвободившиеся из мешка.

 

***

Зак снял очки и потер лицо рукой. Абсолютно ненормально, что гениальные аферы приходили этому психу в голову в то время, как он был под кайфом. Или занимался сексом. Это противоречило всем законам человеческой психики.  
Подождите, он употребил слово «гениальные»? Возможно, случайно. Абсолютно непреднамеренно и незаслуженно.  
Кэрос громко выплюнул жвачку на пол.  
– Гадость. Вот если бы ты принес мне…  
– Нет, – отрезал Зак, торопливо записывая в блокноте имена людей. Вряд ли они значили больше, чем случайные спутники, но вроде бы близнецов, детей нефтяного магната Шона Ноукса, звали Эдвард и Эрика. Наверное. Хотя он мог и ошибаться.  
– Ты постоянно мне грубишь, – добродушно сказал Кэрос. – Но теперь я уверен, что так мне больше нравится. Был такой дерганый в нашу первую встречу… Наверное, твое начальство не обрадовалось?  
Зак прервался на минутку и поднял голову. Сандерс была вне себя от гнева, когда он объявил, что хочет и будет заниматься делом Кэроса. Непонятно, что разозлило ее больше: некомпетентность самого Зака или то, что Кэрос выбрал себе адвоката – по фотографии? И платит целую кучу денег, чтобы они все, состоявшиеся и принципиальные, бегали на побегушках у какого-то младшего помощника!  
Иногда он думал, что в этом и заключался извращенный план Кэроса – настроить всех против него, заставить сражаться. Может быть, он думал, что так им проще будет на слушании. Но куда уж – Сандерс хоть и скрипела зубами, но выделила Заку в помощники двух самых зубастых адвокатов – Коула Дейера и Чарли Нокса. Дело было громким. Дело нельзя было сдать так просто – они должны были хотя бы попробовать что-то сделать.  
Был бы на месте Кэроса кто-то другой – Зак, может, и прыгал бы от счастья.  
Но Кэрос…  
Кэрос, он…  
– Это не имеет никакого отношения к делу, – сухо сказал Зак. – Меня интересуют подробности об этих людях, – он разложил на столе копии страниц ежедневника и придвинул их к Кэросу. Засранец даже глазом не моргнул: нарочито зевнул и объявил Заку:  
– На сегодня все. Хватит работы, надоело. Лучше расскажи, как ты провел свой последний отпуск. Да, да, я все понимаю, отрываться в уик-энды не получается, так что единственная надежда – неделя во Флориде с бойфрендом в прошлом году.  
Вообще-то, в позапрошлом, и после этого они расстались, но Зак не стал поправлять. Вместо этого он сжал челюсти и кивнул на бумаги:  
– Пожалуйста, Джерри, посмотри на эти записи.  
– Не-а, – с лучезарной улыбкой сказал тот. – Не буду.  
– Ты не помогаешь следствию, – скрипнул зубами Зак.  
– Ты мой адвокат, не прокурор. Придумаешь что-нибудь. Я и так слишком много тебе рассказал про секретную встречу в джунглях Амазонки!  
У Зака вырвался нервный смешок:  
– Это – секретная встреча? Ты и пятеро твоих обкуренных друзей собрались вместе и лизали лягушек?!  
– И не только, – серьезно сказал Кэрос. – Я лично еще много чего лизал…  
– Ты издеваешься. Ты только и делаешь, что издеваешься надо мной, как будто не соображаешь, что все это касается твоей свободы!  
– Я свободен, – дернул плечом Кэрос, – а свободен ли ты?  
Зака все это достало. Он поднял руку и два раза махнул раскрытой ладонью перед лицом, а потом встал, обошел стол и наклонился к Кэросу:  
– Ты и твои идиотские шуточки. Псевдо-философские заявления с потугами на высшую мудрость. Это уже действительно становится утомительно.  
Он схватил Кэроса за шиворот и вздернул на ноги, толкнул к стене и навалился, удерживая на месте.  
Тот смотрел с любопытством, вблизи голубые глаза казались еще более яркими.  
– Хочешь мне врезать? Валяй, – разрешил он и скользнул языком по губам, – я не против, вот только в следующую секунду сюда сбежится половина охранников, и вечеринке наступит конец.  
– Нет, – выплюнул Зак, с разочарованием вспоминая, что бить мазохистов бесполезно, – никто не придет, потому что я заставил их отключить камеру.  
Кэрос уставился на него с восторгом и удивлением:  
– Ничего себе! Хитрозадый выродок, а я ведь в тебе не ошибся!  
Он толкнул Зака в грудь, заставляя сдвинуться в сторону, использовал его локоть, как рычаг, и вот уже спустя мгновение Зак оказался вдавлен в угол, а Кэрос усмехался, скаля белоснежные зубы.  
– Опасная ситуация, Закари.  
Они были одинакового роста, одинакового сложения, и когда Кэрос прижался к нему – бедрами, животом, грудью, совсем близко, – у Зака перехватило дыхание. Он все еще стискивал в кулаках белую футболку, и борода Кэроса щекотала его запястье под задравшимся рукавом пиджака, и отросшие волосы тоже касались обнаженной кожи, и от этого внезапно пробрало мурашками.  
– Отойди от меня, – процедил сквозь зубы Зак, разжал пальцы и убрал руки – как можно дальше отвел, чтобы ненароком не зацепить.  
– Ты первый начал, – сказал Кэрос и потянулся вперед.  
Отстраняться было некуда, за спиной стена, но Зак все равно отвернулся, сжал зубы и почему-то прикрыл глаза. Прошла секунда, вторая, и он недоверчиво обнаружил, что целовать его никто не собирается – Кэрос уткнулся носом в его волосы и… обнюхивал? Чуть цеплял губами кожу, но не пытался сделать ничего с участием зубов и языка, хоть на этом спасибо.  
– Что ты делаешь? – напряженно спросил Зак, уперся ладонями в плечи Кэроса и попытался оттолкнуть – но не тут-то было. Тот будто прилип к нему, словно они были два магнита с полюсами разной полярности, их словно что-то тянуло изнутри, не давая разойтись.  
– Обнюхиваю тебя, – пробормотал Кэрос, и его теплое дыхание заставило Зака поморщиться, – разве непонятно?  
– Мистер Кэрос… Джерри, – Зак пытался сохранить остатки деловой этики, жалея, что сказал о выключенной камере. – Пожалуйста, сделайте шаг назад.  
– Нет, – мягко ответил тот и потерся об него бедрами. Даже сквозь ткань комбинезона Зак мог почувствовать твердый член Кэроса, и то, как отреагировало его собственное тело на это прикосновение… было несколько обескураживающим.  
– Перестань.  
– Заставь меня, – Кэрос снова толкнул бедрами, бледная имитация фрикций, но от одной мысли о сексе с этим – чудовищем – в паху у Зака разлилось тепло. Возможно, это все потому, что у него давно не было секса вообще ни с кем. И короткий постыдный сеанс дрочки в душе – ни в счет.  
– Я тебя ударю, – сказал Зак, с ненавистью глядя на синяк на лице Кэроса. – Я знаю, куда бить, чтобы следов не осталось. И это будет больно.  
Кэрос фыркнул, и Зак почувствовал всю безнадежность этой угрозы. Пожалуй, тому еще понравится.  
– Как-нибудь обязательно, – заверил тот и внезапно отстранился. Вокруг Зака стало вдруг слишком много воздуха, много пространства, которое мгновение назад занимал Кэрос. Это было облегчением, но какая-то глупая часть его мозга требовала продлить прикосновение. Зак на нее рыкнул, но тут Кэрос опустился перед ним на колени и уверенными руками начал расстегивать ремень на брюках.  
– Издеваешься?! – прошипел Зак, пытаясь его отпихнуть. Получалось почему-то не очень – положение было слишком неудобным, да и присутствие ублюдка в опасной близости от важных органов уверенности не прибавляло. – Немедленно прекрати! – прошипел Зак, поглядывая на камеру. Хоть он и договорился с Сандерс, что минут пятнадцать из переговоров с подзащитным вполне можно выбросить, он и так всякую чушь несет, но опасения все равно остались. А вдруг она солгала?..  
В следующий момент Кэрос справился с ремнем, дернул молнию и засунул руку Заку в трусы. А через секунду Заков член оказался у него во рту, и все остальное перестало иметь смысл. Он взял сразу и целиком, до горла, влажного и горячего, не тратя времени на подготовку.  
У Зака вырвался сдавленный всхлип. Он положил руку на плечо Кэросу, пытаясь удержать равновесие, потом отдернул ее, будто ошпаренный. И Кэрос начал сосать. Его розовые губы двигались по всей длине члена, точно он не желал пропустить ни миллиметра. Он с наслаждением причмокнул, влажно, выпуская головку изо рта, и от этого звука у Зака совсем крышу снесло. Все, что он хотел сейчас, – чтобы Кэрос не останавливался, чтобы продолжал двигать языком так же, как раньше, чтобы его щеки надувались от усердия, а руками он держался за бедра Зака для опоры, и это прикосновение сквозь ткань тоже посылало вспышки удовольствия.  
Гаденыш словно мысли читал – он снова взял в рот член Зака, так глубоко, как только было возможно, – и посмотрел вверх, хлопая голубыми глазами. Это было так странно – смесь насмешки и безграничного доверия на его лице, это бесило и выводило из себя. Зак выдохнул сквозь зубы и отвел взгляд, потому что смотреть на Кэроса было невозможно, и не смотреть тоже, и он не знал, что ему делать, куда девать свои руки, что говорить, как вести себя дальше, а Кэрос не помогал, продолжая сосать его член, отдаваясь этому занятию со всей страстью.  
Это было потрясающе. Невероятно. От адреналина у Зака все внутри закручивалось в спираль, и еще от тихих довольных звуков, которые издавал Кэрос, а еще была камера – камера могла быть включена! – и дверь, закрытая, но не запертая, они в тюрьме, а в соседней комнате сидят Дейер и Чарли, самые умные адвокаты в «Мильтон и Кроули», а еще Паола Сандерс, которая с него точно шкуру спустит, если…  
Зак поднял левую руку и вцепился Кэросу в волосы – длинные и спутанные колтунами, с седыми прядями на висках, и толкнулся бедрами вперед, в его рот, влажный и теплый (так, значит, его можно заткнуть, слава всем известным богам, сейчас он молчит…). Глянул вниз – искоса, из-под ресниц, будто случайно – и наткнулся на ликующие голубые глаза, полные непролитых слез.  
И это стало последней каплей.  
– Я сейчас… – прохрипел Зак, пытаясь оттолкнуть Кэроса, но тот и не думал отстраняться – только вцепился еще сильнее в бедра и смотрел вверх, как наркоман в ожидании дозы. Хотя, почему «как».  
Приехали, устало подумал Зак, еще и сексоголик. Это была последняя здравая мысль в его голове, а потом он кончил, прямо в рот Кэросу, вздрагивая и сжимая челюсти до хруста, чтобы не закричать, не застонать, не выдать себя ни звуком.  
Гаденыш, стоявший перед ним на коленях, проглотил половину, а половину размазал по наглой ухмыляющейся роже, по блестящим розовым губам, по бороде, даже бровям, кажется, немного досталась.  
Кэрос за собой прибрался – подтянул трусы на Заке, застегнул молнию на брюках. А потом поднялся и сел за стол, как будто ничего не случилось.  
Когда Зак отдышался, то возненавидел его еще больше. Дрожащими пальцами он застегнул ремень и повернулся к подзащитному:  
– Если ты думаешь, что таким образом сможешь оказать давление на правосудие, то очень ошибаешься. Я твой адвокат, а не прокурор, – повторил Зак слова Кэроса и почувствовал, как против воли его губы разъезжаются в ухмылку. – А отсосать у всех присяжных вряд ли получится.  
– Да? Вот досада, – без тени разочарования сказал Кэрос и закинул ноги на стол. – А ведь это был мой секретный план!  
Качая головой, Зак подошел к двери и стукнул в нее. Никто не ответил, но красный огонек на камере снова зажегся – он, идиот, и забыл про него совсем.  
– Я не буду с тобой церемониться в следующий раз, – сказал Зак. Голос его звучал твердо, но уверенность в своих словах слабела с каждой секундой. Кэрос сидел, скромно потупившись, но на губах его бродила ухмылка. Он выиграл, с ужасом подумал Зак, здесь и сейчас – он победил!  
На какую-то долю секунды желание все бросить и свалить было ужасно велико, но Зак не поддался.  
– Я вернусь, и ты все мне расскажешь, рано или поздно это случится, я сделаю все, что угодно…  
– Буду с нетерпением ждать следующего раза, – тихонько сказал Кэрос, искоса взглянул на него, быстро провел языком по припухшим губам и подмигнул.  
Зак пулей вылетел в коридор.

 

***

Когда в следующий раз Зак вошел в камеру и едва глянул на своего подзащитного, сразу понял, что тот обдолбался по самые уши. Был под кайфом. Словил приход. Отъехал в дальний трип. Как слова не подбирай, результат один – Кэрос взглянул на него мутным взглядом и воскликнул:  
– А вот и мой любимый адвокат! Приве-е-е-ет, Закари Как-тебя-там!  
Несколько секунд Зак колебался – желание взять и уйти было настолько сильным, что у него даже ноги сами развернулись к двери. Повышение, сказал он себе и сжал челюсти покрепче, зарплата в три раза больше, новый пиджак… нет, новый костюм! И взять в аренду автомобиль получше старого раздолбанного седана, который заводится с пинка. И…  
– Принес?! – перебил Кэрос, который с интересом следил за ходом его размышлений.  
Зак вздохнул, подошел к столу и кинул на него стопку папок с неизменным блокнотом на вершине.  
– По-моему, тебе уже хватит, – пробормотал он, смутно осознавая, что продуктивного разговора сегодня не получится. То есть, вообще.  
– Мне никогда не хватит, – лучезарно улыбаясь, сообщил Кэрос. Сегодня на нем был ярко-красный спортивный костюм – слава богу, никаких шортов, – и белоснежные кеды. Ноги Кэрос закинул на стол немедленно – прямо на Заковы документы. Да еще и лыбился при этом, как зараза, взять бы и придушить…  
– Судья опять завернула прошение об освобождении под залог, в очередной раз поданное «Мильтон и Кроули».  
– Хм-м-м, – глубокомысленно хмыкнул Кэрос, не выказывая, впрочем, особого разочарования.  
– Мы пытаемся проработать хоть какую-то позицию защиты, но зацепок слишком мало… – Зак отвлекся на пару мгновений и заставил себя отвести взгляд от лица Кэроса и не разглядывать ни блестящие пухлые губы, ни голубые глаза в обрамлении пушистых ресниц.  
ВОТ ЧЕРТ.  
– А неувязок слишком много, – в сторону, в сторону нужно смотреть. Есть же прекрасная трещина в стене, на ней и сосредоточься! – Как, например, то, откуда у тебя взялся незарегистрированный пистолет при аресте. Или почему зафрахтованный частный самолет, направляющийся в Тунис, прождал тебя тринадцать часов в аэропорту? Разумеется, совершенно случайно именно у Туниса нет договора об экстрадиции со Штатами! Почему Тунис, скажи, пожалуйста? Почему именно туда?  
– Такроури, – прищурился Кэрос, – это как марихуана, только еще лучше…  
– Нет, стоп, остановись! – Зак выпрямился и столкнул со стола ноги Кэроса. – Я больше не желаю это слышать! Достаточно историй о наркоте! Ты абсолютно не помогаешь и не хочешь помочь мне сделать что-то для тебя!  
– Ну, – лицо у того стало такое хитрое, что Зак тут же попытался найти двойной смысл в своих словах и немедленно его обнаружил, – фактически, есть кое-что, что ты можешь сделать…  
– Нет, – твердо сказал Зак, глядя ему в глаза. Совершенно напрасно, но простейшие навыки общения с нормальными людьми все еще никак не желали отключаться. – Я не стану таскать тебе наркоту и не стану…  
– Ну и ладно, нашлись каналы и без тебя, – сказал Кэрос.  
Зак вспомнил всю свою развеселую карьеру общественного защитника и моментально сделал стойку.  
– Кто-то из заключенных снабжает тебя? Если бы ты назвал имя…  
– Из-за тебя пришлось расплачиваться собственным телом, – серьезно сказал Кэрос, пошарил в кармане куртки и достал леденец на палочке. Содрал обертку и засунул в рот, наслаждаясь замешательством Зака. – О, блин, отомри! Это была шутка, понимаешь, шут-ка!  
– Каким-то образом у тебя появляются новые шмотки каждую неделю, – пробормотал Зак, все еще не до конца убежденный. С Кэроса станется. – А значит, за решеткой или нет, но ты все еще можешь купить что угодно.  
– И кого угодно, – Кэрос шумно сглотнул слюну и засунул леденец за щеку – Зак сразу же вспомнил, насколько глубоко сам побывал в этом рту, и как щеки у Кэроса оттопыривались, когда его член толкался в них изнутри, – исключая тебя, мой прекрасный и неподкупный юрист.  
Нет, надо валить отсюда. Увольняться и драпать, пока не поздно, и черт с ней, со славой, здравый рассудок дороже.  
Зак медленно заложил ногу на ногу и даже не поморщился – вот ведь достижение. Стояк у него образовался моментально, стоило только перешагнуть порог комнаты для допросов. Реакция мгновенная и крепкая – никакие мысли о том, как он разбивает засранцу нос об угол стола, а потом долго пинает ногами в живот, не могли перебить острое желание трахнуть ублюдка. Содрать с него одежду, вставить член в задницу и отодрать так, чтобы тот говорить связно разучился, только бы хныкал и стонал. Нет, хотя лучше бы ему рот заткнуть сначала. На всякий случай. Пусть размазывает сопли по полу.  
Наверное, все эти мысли отразились на лице, потому что Кэрос стал наблюдать за ним еще внимательнее, посасывая чертов леденец. Наверное, высчитывал в своем гениальном умишке, через сколько минут у Зака яйца взорвутся.  
– Джерри… – с первого раза не получилось, пришлось откашляться и попробовать заново. – Джерри.  
– Мне нравится, когда ты повторяешь мое имя, – сказал Кэрос, мечтательно улыбаясь. – Произносишь его этим низким хриплым голосом… Если бы ты знал, как сексуально это звучит…  
НЕ-НА-ВИСТЬ. Не ненавидеть его было невозможно. Во всем виновата ненависть.  
Зак махнул рукой перед лицом и даже не стал дожидаться, пока красный огонек записи на камере погаснет. Он перегнулся через стол и схватил Кэроса за шкирку, выдернул изо рта леденец – зубы клацнули об конфету – и кинул в угол.  
– Чего ты добиваешься? – прорычал Зак. Он мог вести себя довольно угрожающе, когда было необходимо, ему об этом как-то говорили. А иначе он бы никогда не стал адвокатом. – Что тебе нужно?  
– Тебя, – беззастенчиво заявил Кэрос и впился Заку в рот. Губы у него были сладкие, липкие и горячие, он жадно приник к Заку, будто от этого зависела его жизнь.  
Его нужно было оттолкнуть. Врезать как следует, позвать охрану, которая – там, в коридоре, за дверью, и вся компашка юристов ждет в соседней комнате, их тоже можно позвать на помощь, предъявить вещественные доказательство того, что дело – провальное, обвиняемый – псих чокнутый, а Зак – жертва невинная. Как-то так.  
Вместо этого Зак вцепился свободной рукой в сбившийся колтун на голове Кэроса, который по какому-то недоразумению назывался волосами, и поцеловал в ответ. Он хотел укусить, разодрать эту гадину, вырвать его язык, но вместо этого прикоснулся губами к его губам, пробуя на вкус, толкнулся языком внутрь, в теплоту его рта.  
Кэрос смотрел на него – и одновременно куда-то в сторону, голубая радужка сияла из-под ресниц драгоценным камнем, а расфокусированные зрачки придавали ему какой-то пьяный, томный вид.  
Зак отодвинулся, разжал пальцы правой руки и обошел стол, все еще удерживая куртку Кэроса левой. Толкнул того спиной вперед и прижал собственным телом, чтобы не сбежал, навалился, снова находя губы. Кэрос фыркнул в поцелуй, будто того и ждал, и вот, наконец, дождался, застонал, выгибаясь, как последняя шлюха.  
– Ты меня достал, – прошипел Зак, целуя его, задыхаясь, отведя правую руку назад и не давая себе прикоснуться.  
– Любишь пожестче? – солнечно улыбнулся тот и двинул бедрами – вот ведь тварь – прижимаясь членом точно к члену Зака, будто нарочно просчитал, измерил до миллиметра и расстояние, и силу. В том, что у него тоже стоит, Зак уже и не сомневался – опыт работы с всякими отбросами, ага. Но знать – одно, а чувствовать его совсем рядом, пара-тройка слоев одежды не в счет (и он очень сомневался, что у Кэроса под его спортивками еще и белье имелось), вот это – совершенно другое.  
– Всегда мечтал трахнуть своего адвоката, – доверительно сообщил Кэрос, – а эта сучка не дала. Так я ее уволил…  
Зак чуть отстранился и просунул руку между их телами, зашарил слепо в поисках пояса от штанов. Только чтобы не ударить, заверил он себя, сдержаться, не сбить костяшки пальцев об эту наглую рожу.  
– Да не торопись ты так, – сказал Кэрос, продолжая улыбаться. – Чего ты торопишься, как будто это твои первые потрахушки за целый год?  
Оттого, что все именно так и было, Заку стало тошно. Он сдернул спортивные штаны (конечно, никаких трусов) и обхватил ладонью член Кэроса, мельком отметив гладкий, безволосый лобок.  
Кэрос тихонько охнул и откинулся назад, опираясь боком и локтем на Заковы суперважные материалы следствия, смазал по папкам нечесаной своей башкой и сообщил:  
– Ниже давай.  
– А ты мне все время указывать собираешься? – у Зака уже злости на него не хватало.  
– Да, – Кэрос поднял голову и глянул удивленно-невинно. – Если я тебе что-то разрешаю, то еще не значит, что ты тут самый главный! – он вцепился Заку в запястье и заставил отпустить член, сдвинул руку вниз, одновременно приподнимая ноги и сгибая их в коленях, насколько позволяли спущенные штаны. Пальцы Зака ткнулись в его анус, растянутый и смазанный, готовый, - и он чуть не кончил. От одного крошечного прикосновения, от мысли, что этот мудак обо всем позаботился заранее. А значит – ждал его.  
Он замер, бессмысленно глядя вниз, чуть поглаживая кончиками пальцев между ягодицами.  
– Вперед, Закари, – приказал Кэрос. – Соберись и действуй! Ты должен доказать, что я не напрасно тебя выбрал! Желание клиента – закон! Я не буду весь день тебя ждать, За-а-акари-и-и! Что там у тебя в штанах, член или пирожное?  
Вот тут Зака и принакрыло. Он подхватил Кэроса под колени и дернул в сторону, переворачивая. Тот только ойкнул и челюстями клацнул – видимо, об стол приложился. Одна из папок грохнулась на пол, белые страницы вспорхнули вокруг.  
– Да неужели…  
Зак не собирался с ним церемониться. Вообще не думал. Но, уткнувшись кончиком члена в приоткрытый анус, удержался, начал входить медленно, постепенно, будто натягивал на себя Кэроса, приноравливался, как его поудобнее повернуть, за что взять.  
– Наконец-то, – простонал тот, – думал уже, никогда не решишься… Ты чертов юрист, Закари, а не школьница на первом свиданье… так будь юристом!.. Они все, как бульдоги… вцепляются мертвой хваткой… и дерутся за свое…  
– Заткнись, – прорычал Зак. Из его памяти исчез момент с расстегиванием штанов, осталась только задница Кэроса, упругая и гладкая, и его собственный член, по самые яйца погруженный внутрь. – Заткнись-заткнись-заткнись…  
– Сильнее, – велел тот, прогибаясь в пояснице, комкая ладонью бумаги на столе – то ли нарочно, то ли случайно – нет, вряд ли, у этой заразы ничего случайного не было. Где-то в жалких останках грязной серой кучки, когда-то бывшей мозгами Зака, промелькнула мысль, что он вот так вот без презерватива присунул незнакомому чуваку, который перед этим перетрахал, перелизал и перенюхал все страны третьего мира, но мысль эта исчезла так же быстро, как и появилась.  
Презервативы – пффф!  
Камера – о чем вы!  
Охранники за дверью – какая ерунда!  
Клиент, обвиняемый в херовой куче преступлений – вот он, готовенький.  
Но какая ж все-таки дрянь.  
– Знаешь… трахаться под коксом еще приятней, чем обычно, – поведал Кэрос, когда Зак в очередной раз уложил его на стол, двинув бедрами. – Все такое… пушистое…  
Черт знает, что такое. Угол неудобный, болтовня мешает. Зак наклонился, задрал спортивную куртку и прижался губами к спине Кэроса, мокрой от пота. Просто прижался возле лопатки, ничего больше.  
– Что ты делаешь? – прошипел тот. – Эй, ты, как-там-твое-ебаное-имя, какого хера ты вытворяешь?  
Зак еще крепче прижался к нему губами, чуть лизнул языком, сбавил темп, толкаясь внутрь медленно, почти интимно. Точно с любовником, с настоящим, в настоящем месте, предназначенном для секса, в самое правильное время.  
– Нет, – возмутился Кэрос, – не вздумай!  
Зак ему отвечать не собирался – обхватил рукой поперек груди, зашарил под курткой. Точно же, пирсинг. Дернуть бы его как следует, но нет, вместо этого он потеребил колечко, коснулся соска подушечками пальцев. У Кэроса вырвался какой-то полузадушенный хрип, и тогда Зак опустил руку ниже, провел по подобравшимся мышцам живота, коснулся бедра, игнорируя член. И все это – ласково, как только можно, так нежно, как с самыми любимыми, еще нежнее. Оба они были мокрые, в поту, и между ними тоже хлюпало, и Зак изо всех сил старался двигаться размеренно, и считал про себя до тысячи, постоянно сбиваясь на первом десятке.  
– Завтра же найду себе нового адвоката, – попыхтел Кэрос, – ты не мужчина, Закари…  
Зак в ответ так двинул бедрами, слепо пытаясь зацепить простату. У него самого уже яйца сводило, но он сжимал зубы и двигался, снова и снова, почти вынимая член и снова толкаясь вперед, засаживая до основания.  
Он оторвался от спины Кэроса и заставил того повернуть голову – и поцеловал. В уголок губ, в кончик носа, прижался губами к щеке, выдохнул, щекоча дыханием ресницы.  
– Я тебя ненавижу, – выплюнул тот.  
– Взаимно, – Зак переместился к его уху и легонько куснул мочку. Совсем слабо, едва прижал зубами. Кэроса аж скрутило под ним, он застонал, дернулся, пытаясь ударить головой, но Зак держал его крепко, не давая двинуться. Крепко – и вместе с тем осторожно, как дикое животное с особо ценной шкурой.  
И потом, в какой-то момент, Кэрос снова хныкнул, пробормотал что-то неразборчивое и матерное. На руку Зака брызнули капли спермы, и тогда он закрыл глаза и тоже кончил, потому что продолжать так было просто невозможно.  
Несколько секунд он почти лежал на Кэросе в отходняке, пытаясь снова начать соображать. Это комната для допросов. Это миллионер, которого он будет защищать в суде. Это просто… случилось.  
Зак вынул член, выпрямился, опираясь руками на стол и стараясь при этом не прикоснуться к своему подзащитному. Натянул штаны, оправил рубашку, пиджак, галстук.  
Кэрос стек на пол вялой бескостной тушкой – даже штаны не натянул, все ему нипочем – да так и остался сидеть у стола, глядя в пустоту перед собой и заторможено моргая.  
Что, не нравится, когда все идет не по плану? – вопила издевательская, наконец-то удовлетворенная часть Зака. Другая часть, правда, требовала немедленно принести Кэросу водички, погладить по голове и убедиться, чтобы наркоту ему больше не таскали – а то вдруг передознется, что с этим сокровищем тогда делать?  
Зак наступил на горло им обеим. Обошел стол и стукнул в дверь, уселся на место и даже бумаги собирать не стал.  
– Джерри.  
– Я тебя, блядь, уволю, – прохрипел Кэрос. Угроза была несколько смазана тем, что из-под стола его встрепанная макушка едва виднелась, а сил на то, чтобы встать, видимо, не осталось.  
– Не получится. Контракт с конторой составлен так, что до слушания его невозможно расторгнуть. Ты сам на этом настоял, – с искреннем сочувствием сказал Зак. Он в первую очередь все проверил в поисках какой-нибудь лазейки.  
В ответ Кэрос кое-как взгромоздился на стул – шатало его при этом, как пьяного, а конечности слушались с трудом – подпер голову руками и попытался испепелить Зака взглядом. Не вышло.  
– Ты хотел меня спровоцировать, – ненависть схлынула, оставив после себя абсолютное такое, приятное спокойствие. – Ты хотел, чтобы я тебя ударил, добивался этого изо всех сил. Ты гребаный мазохист, Джерри, – Зак откинулся на спинку стула и улыбнулся, – но я не собираюсь играть по твоим правилам.  
На лице у Кэроса отразилась целая гамма чувств – ярость, разочарование, какая-то отчаянная злость. Краснел он тоже весьма мило – вся шея пошла пятнами, щеки заалели.  
– Ты сам меня выбрал, – забил последний гвоздь в гроб Зак.  
Кэрос сглотнул, поискал глазами вокруг и заявил:  
– Ты мне конфету должен.  
– Ага, – сказал Зак. Про миллионы погибших нервных клеток он решил умолчать. И про губы Кэроса на своем члене. И про его спину под руками. И его ненасытный рот. И уже совсем не стоило вспоминать его задницу – тугую, податливо принимающую каждый толчок… Нет. Зак снял запотевшие очки и протер их полой пиджака. – Давай, пожалуйся на меня. Вперед.  
Кэрос смотрел не мигая, а потом криво ухмыльнулся:  
– Сказал же – я стану твоим любимым клиентом!

 

***

Суд они, разумеется, проиграли.  
К концу слушания (продлившегося почти пять недель) половина присяжных хотела убить Кэроса, а вторая – отдаться ему прямо в зале заседаний. Хуже всего было судье – она разрывалась между этими двумя противоречивыми желаниями и страдала от того, что ей вот уже лет двадцать пять как не двадцать пять.  
Зак превратился в тощую, хронически не высыпавшуюся версию самого себя, научился желчно огрызаться на всех вокруг, язвить и запугивать свидетелей. За это его повысили до первого помощника в конторе и предложили вести парочку перспективных дел.  
Кэрос сдал большую часть людей из списка в блокноте, но не издал ни звука в ответ на вопросы об остальных. Кроме этого, после его показаний было подано четырнадцать гражданских исков, заведено тридцать семь уголовных дел и открыто девять международных расследований.  
О деньгах, хранящихся в банке на Шри-Ланке, так никто и не узнал.  
После того, как «Мильтон и Кроули» подали на апелляцию, Зак пришел в тюрьму к Кэросу и наконец разбил тому лицо, залив кровью всю комнату. Охранники, которым пришлось убирать бардак, были в бешенстве.  
А вот они с Кэросом остались очень довольны друг другом. Впервые за все время знакомства – оба.


End file.
